Someone Entirely New
by ccelettic
Summary: All monsters can fuse when they are close enough, due their magic core. Except for one particular skeleton. Frisk tries to help their friend out with his predicament. After all, humans can't fuse... Right? (Rated T because Sans has a dirty mouth when he so chooses)
1. Someone Entirely New

How, they couldn't help but wonder to themselves through their initial panic, did they end up in a situation like this?

Well, it had started because Undyne and Alphys had decided that all their friends should have a get-together anime marathon, since all of the group had been busy with surface things and thus hadn't seen each other often. Between Toriel's schooling career, Asgore's gardening and desperate attempts to win his ex-wife back, Undyne's personal trainer job, Alphys' job in the labs, Papyrus' constant spaghetti-making, Frisk's ambassador business and fights for monster rights, and Sans' sheer laziness, the group had hardly been able to see one another in nearly two months. Alphys and Undyne -mainly Undyne- decided to schedule a day where everyone was required to take off so they could all get together and catch up over some nice episodes of Hetalia. ("It's actually about human history!") Papyrus, of course, didn't come, grumbling something about babies and Mettaton, but everyone else was more than happy to attend and meet up with their favourite fish and dino couple.

Toriel and Frisk were the first to show up, a butterscotch-cinnamon pie in hand. This, ultimately, wasn't a surprise considering the fact that the two, well, lived together. Turned out Frisk was an orphan. Their mother died in labour, while their father passed of alcohol poisoning shortly before Frisk fell down the infamous Mt. Ebott, and since there were no other relatives Frisk knew of, Toriel quickly adopted the human as her own.

Asgore came shortly after the duo, looking flustered as anything, golden eyes laced with worry continuously darting to Toriel. The female boss monster had kept a stone-cold face, either ignoring the ex-king entirely, or shooting daggers in his direction.

Sans, unsurprisingly, arrived last, not even entering the house. The only sign of his arrival was a quick knock on the front door of the fish warrior's house.

"Sans, I swear-"

"Who's there?" Toriel cut Undyne off, leaving the fish woman to sigh, pinching the bridge of her nonexistent nose with a webbed hand.

"iva"

"Iva who?" the goat woman chuckled. She'd heard this one before, but still enjoyed it nonetheless. It was the same with all of the short skeleton's jokes.

"iva got a sore hand from knocking. do a vertebro a favour and lemme in?" Sans finished with a wink, despite the fact that no one could see him. This sent Toriel howling with laughter, while Asgore simply stared, longing hanging heavy in his soft eyes.

"Sans you can let YOURSELF IN! You don't need to pull this CRAP every FUCKING TIME you come over!" Undyne yelled from her seat on the couch, earning a sharp gasp and harsh glare from Toriel. Undyne simply shrugged in response before absentmindedly reaching for the bowl of chips on the counter-

Only to have Sans in her face with the bowl not even a second later, noisily shoving a handful into his mouth.

"yeesh. no needta be so sternum." he managed to say between bites, giving a shit-eating grin at Undyne's glowering.

"Yaknow what? WHATEVER! This shouldn't even surprise me anymore! Alph, hand me the remote wouldja? I need to put the anime on before I go crazy." exclaimed the fish, nodding a curt thanks as her girlfriend handed her the remote.

Sans had only laughed in response before he was in the kitchen, reaching into the fridge. Grabbing a a bottle of ketchup from the pair's fridge, he had been about to dump it on the chips, when Undyne pointed to a cabinet without looking, and interrupted his action.

"We've got some ketchup-flavoured chips in there, Sans, so don't go tainting our good chips."

Frisk crinkled their nose. Ketchup potato chips sounded so wrong! But really good, too. Maybe they'd steal some from Sans.

With his newfound love of ketchup potato chips, Sans settled into the large couch with everyone else (with the exception of Asgore, as he was much to large to fit on the couch), as the anime's opening sequence began.

Despite the fact that Toriel often openly gaped at the lewd humor in the anime, covering the human's ears more often than they would have liked, the whole experience was pleasurable to Frisk, and a good way for Sans to temporarily forget his troubles and plagues. Just talking could be surprisingly relaxing. About foods, about jobs, about work, about sleep...

That was, until a loud, frantic banging on the front door could be heard.

Everyone in the room stared at each other, utterly perplexed expressions gracing all of their features. They hadn't the faintest idea as to who could be at the door, since Papyrus hated anime, and no one else had been invited. No one dared to move in fear as to who, or what, could be knocking at the door, each occupant of the room daring the others to stand up and answer it with their silent gaze. Eventually, Undyne gave in and silently sprinted over to the door, her clawed hand only inches away from the handle, before it was kicked open with an unbelievable amount of force, causing Undyne to leap back to avoid the door.

"HEY! EVERYONE! LOOK AT US!" an odd, and yet familiar, voice chimed. It had robotic undertones, in sort of an echo, that reminded Frisk of Mettaton.

And, much to Frisk's surprise, there stood an odd robot-looking monster, with dramatic white, pink, and black armour, complete with a pink bandanna. The robot's structure was odd, too, and rather than having the arms reminiscent of noodles, they appeared to have more of a bon-type structure, topped off with pink gloves. The midsection was thin, almost as much so as the arms, but encased in a semi-translucent pink box of some kind, protecting the midsection.

"Woah-ho-ho, look at you two! Finally figure out how to fuse?" Fusion. Fusion? Could monsters fuse? Frisk hadn't known that.

"YES! IT'S AMAZING! IT'S WONDERFUL! IT'S ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME!" the robot exclaimed, whilst striking a dramatic yet heroic pose.

"D-did you really f-fuse?! W-with Mettaton?! H-how did- How i-is that even possible?! U-unless Mettaton's fully c-corporal state allows f-fusion...!" Alphys hadn't wasted time in running around and examining the fusion, shock filling her features.

"Oh, how wonderful!" was Toriel's only input, while clasping her large paws together.

Frisk, however, was still utterly, hopelessly confused. They looked to their adoptive goat mother for an answer, but she was staring at the fusion with a wistful expression on her fluffy face. Asgore was looking at the floor, and Undyne and Alphys were berating the fusion with questions, which left Frisk going to Sans for an answer.

Sans' eye socket were completely black, staring at the fusion with a neutral expression, though they could have sworn a look of hurt flashed across his face for a split second.

"heh. w-wow, paps. this is uh..." Sans hadn't known what to say. "well, gotta **bolt**."

And with that, he was gone.

Wait. Paps. Mettaton had fused with Papyrus? Wow.

The fusion, however, looked suddenly perturbed, a gloved hand grabbing their face and roots of the black hair, to Frisk's surprise. He wasn't angered in the slightest by Sans' pun, which was perhaps the strangest thing about the whole situation.

"May I... Sit for a moment?" the fusion's voice was suddenly low. Almost remorseful. It was odd, considering neither Papyrus nor Mettaton could ever really keep their voice down, and Alphys gave the fusion a quick nod, before pulling a chair from the dining room that the couple hardly ever used.

"When I- err... Well," the fusion cut himself off, unsure of how to address his half, "when Papyrus and Sans were younger, they promised that their first fusion would be with each other. Now, that wouldn't have been a problem... But Sans... Couldn't really get the hang of fusion. At all." he sighed, looking so full of regret. It was obvious Papyrus was the one who was mainly in control at this point, but Mettaton was able to use some self-control to keep the fusion's voice low.

"Why?"

All eyes turned to Frisk, who hadn't spoken at all since the whole ordeal started.

"Oh! Right, the lil punk doesn't know about fusion, huh?" Undyne realised, looking at Frisk with a wide grin.

"Ah! Well, my child, when two monsters become close, whether as friends, family, or," Toriel glared at Asgore, "as soulmates, they can combine their magical beings into one, temporarily of course! Humans cannot do this because they are not magic-based! It is the same magic used for... Making children, but rather than making a new soul, monsters simply combine into one. And it usually happens while the two monsters are singing or dancing together, as the two are linked usually with raw emotion. Monsters cannot fuse when they're panicked, if they don't trust each other, or for various other reasons. Monsters don't fuse too often because of the fact that it is very taxing and will take a lot of magic." the goat monster finally concluded, smiling. It's no wonder she was a teacher.

"YES. AND THAT ONE BEING HAS ITS OWN MIND! LIKE ME! AND IT HAS THE COMBINED PERSONALITIES OF BOTH. THINK OF THE TWO MONSTERS THAT MAKE THE FUSION LIKE CO-PILOTS." the fusion chimed in, his voice returning to the loud, exuberant tone it was before.

"Though... Why Sans cannot fuse... Maybe his magic is not strong enough? He does only have but one HP, does he not?" Toriel proposed, earning a sullen look and hesitant nod from the fusion.

"U-um, so w-what's your name, th-then?" Alphys questioned, obviously trying to shift to a more comfortable topic. It seemingly worked, as the fusion's posture straightened immediately.

"WE- THEY- I WAS THINKING PAPYTON! YOU KNOW, AN AWESOME FUSION NAME FOR AN AWESOME FUSION?" he smiled hopefully. After a second, his eye sockets lit up -literally- with excitement. "HEY! YOU TWO SHOULD FUSE! WE COULD HAVE A FUSION PARTY! DON'T YOU WUSS OUT, BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WANT TO!" he grinned, eyeing the two mischievously.

"That could be fun! HEY ALPH, whaddya say?!" Undyne grinned her signature grin at Alphys, whose face was a bright red.

"L-let's do it!" Alphys exclaimed, nervously smiling at Undyne, who responded by picking her girlfriend up and spinning her around. Their bodies started to glow and morph, before a curvy green monster with red fins was standing in front of Frisk.

"Heheh! Been a while!" the newly-fused monster exclaimed while stretching.

Frisk stared in awe for a moment, before bounding over to Toriel.

"'M gonna look for Sans..." Frisk had whispered to their adoptive mother, earning a cautious look and a soft nod.

"Alright. I trust you, my child. But do be careful, please?" Toriel responded, proceeding to pull the human into the warm, fluffy embrace that they loved oh-so much. Once the hug ended, the boss monster pressed a kiss into their forehead and sent them on their way.

Of course, it didn't take too long for Frisk to find Sans. Like they had suspected, the short skeleton had holed himself up into his room. Luckily, since the skelebros moved into their new house, the younger of the two skeletons had given Frisk a key that would unlock Sans' room.

"Sans...?" Frisk was greeted by darkness. That was expected, if Frisk was going to be entirely honest.

"a-ah! hey kiddo..." Sans turned on his light, and sat up from his mattress to greet the human.

"Sans... Everyone is worried about you. Mom, Undyne, Alphys-"

"papyton?" Sans cut Frisk off with a scoff and a sideways glare. He really didn't need this now.

"Yeah, Sans, he's worried about you, too... If... If you wanna fuse... Why don't you fuse with Mom?" Frisk questioned with wide eyes.

"wh-what? fuse with someone else's soulmate? you must be kidding! i mean-" Sans had cut himself off, and started thinking it through. He and Tori were good friends, and, realistically, they could definitely fuse. Now, his ability to fuse on the other hand...

Sans mumbled something inaudible to Frisk.

"What was that?" they asked, a smirk growing on their face.

Sans didn't meet their eyes, but his eye sockets were dark and his cheekbones were tinted a light cyan as he mumbled again, the uttering being just a bit louder than the last.

"You're gonna have to speak up, Sans!"

"i... can't dance. i can't sing. so i can't fuse, kid." Sans finally admitted, meeting their gaze shyly. God, he thought must have looked stupid. They were probably gonna laugh or something, he had thought.

"Then practice with me. Monsters and humans can't fuse anyway." Mistake 1. Frisk's proposal had been so innocent, and Sans had been so eager to take it.

"alright, kiddo." the short skeleton sighed, earning an enthusiastic squeal from Frisk.

"And another thing, I'm not a kid anymore, Sans!" they huffed, poking a finger to the skeleton's chest. They did like his nicknames for them a lot, but they just weren't a child anymore!

"oh yeah? you'll always be a kid to me, shortstuff."

"I'm taller than you, Sans! Besides, I bet you're not that much older than me! How old are you?"

"that i don't know, kid. all the," he gulped, "ah... well, my mind's not great with memories anymore so uh heh. anyways um..."

 _'So anything to do with time is a touchy subject for Sans,'_ Frisk figured. They stored that away for later use, but they knew that they had more pressing matters on their hands.

"Um... So, Sans, do you know anything about dancing...? Or singing...? At all?"

"i wish, kid."

"Then... Once the music starts...Take my hand and follow my lead." Frisk gave Sans a gentle smile. They themselves hadn't actually known much about dancing, but they loved to just turn on music and glide around the room, letting the music take them.

"alright, kid, whatever you say. i trust ya." Mistake 2.

Frisk had quickly found a song, a beautiful instrumental that started out slow and soft, but picked up and became exciting, without losing the quality. The human loved the song.

The music started and Frisk put their hand out, and Sans eyed it cautiously, like it might burn him to the touch, before hesitantly sighing and slowly reaching out to it. Frisk smiled in return, and began to move, signaling Sans to do the same. Sans began to copy Frisk's movements, albeit clumsily, with a newfound confidence. As the song droned on, Sans' movements became less and less clumsy, and more and more confident and fluid, as Frisk's movements sped up and became more excitable. By the end, both had been mindlessly dancing around the room together, when Frisk stumbled and began to fall. Frisk was ready to feel pain shoot through their leg, but they hadn't. When they'd looked up, Sans had caught them, and was now smiling, for real, and began to laugh. Frisk joined in as well, looking up at Sans, eyes sparkling with laughter, as a warm feeling blossomed into their chest and quickly overtook their whole body, and their mind fell into an abyss of white.

* * *

When they regained consciousness, something felt off. Very off. But, oddly, right. Like this was normal. They looked down at their sock-clad feet. Scandalous. Wait... They... Weren't wearing socks earlier, were they? Yes they were! They came in wearing boots, right? No they didn't... Er... Yes... They did.

They looked ahead and found a pair of winter boots laying on the floor in front of them. Those were theirs, they had deduced. They had never seen them before, but they just knew they were theirs. They absentmindedly slipped them on, catching a glimpse of their hands in the process.

They were white as the snow, and while one resembled a human hand, the other was a tight, skeletal hand. At the sight of both they sent themselves back into the wall, unsure of which hand to be more shocked about. That's when they pulled themselves up and ran to the nearest bathroom. They had a sneaking suspicion as to what was going on, but part of them hoped to the gods above that it wasn't that.

And their prayers went unanswered.

Staring back in the mirror of the bathroom was what appeared to be an adult human with pure white skin, messy brown hair... And no eyes. Black voids stared back, large, glowing white orbs swimming in the abyss of black. Morbid curiosity brought the human hand up to the eye socket, about to reach into it, when a voice sounded through their head, and the skeletal hand grabbed the other and brought it down.

'let's not do that.'

Sans' voice. That was Sans' voice...! Where was Frisk's voice?

Wait what?

Right. Right. They had more pressing matters. They continued to stare at their reflection, completely dumbfounded. Their outfit was unfamiliar, as well. It was a blue sweater with a hood and a single pocket in the middle, black pants-almost-leggings, and brown, fluffy snow boots. Gods above did they look weird. They liked it, though. It was comfy.

"so... this... is fusion?" their own voice surprised them. It was a tad lower and more mature than what they were used to, if they were to be honest. Though, Sans was the one talking through the fusion, so the voice sounded a little awkward as well.

"It's... Great! Strange, yeah... But energizing! And new...! Heh..." the fusion spoke now, loving the feeling. Both parties did love the feeling of fusion, and since it was the first fusion for both, it was exciting. Except... Now the dread took over.

"Ohh shit shit shit what are we- they- you- What am I gonna do?!" They practically screamed, pacing around the room. "We gotta unfuse! You gotta unfuse right now!"

Frisk tried their hardest from inside the fusion to break free, but they simply couldn't. It was futile. Gods, were they stuck like this?! No. No that... Sans didn't fully want to unfuse. And... Neither did Frisk. A small part of each of them wanted to stay fused. Sans wanted to show Papyrus that he could fuse in the first place. But the anxiety masked their wishes to stay fused.

"W-we- I- Let's head over to Alphys and Undyne's place. Tori and Asgore might know what to do."

And in that instance, Sans took over the fusion, and what could only be described as magic bubbled up within the fusion, and they found themselves outside the house of the couple, where Alphyne and Papyton's voices could be heard even from the outside. They inhaled deeply before knocking on the door with their skeletal hand.

"SANS DON'T YOU DARE." Papyton's voice came from inside, obviously knowing what was going to happen next. Both Papyrus and Mettaton hated Sans' jokes, so, of course they scolded him, but they blissfully unaware of who it actually was at the door.

A mumbling came from inside, and the shuffling of paws against carpet could be heard. "Sans, perhaps it is not the best idea to tell jokes now. Why don't you and Frisk come inside and we can sit down and talk. They are with you, are they not?"

"That's one way to put it. Tor- Mom you might wanna sit down." the fusion said quietly in almost-Frisk's voice. They really didn't want anything bad to happen because they just burst in! After all, hadn't Toriel said that humans couldn't fuse? Ha, how wrong that was.

"O-oh. Alright, my child," there was the sound of scuffling paws again, and Toriel's now-distant voice called out, "I am sitting!"

The skeletal fusion took in another inhale of crisp air before pushing the door open and stepping inside the house.

"SANS? HUMAN?"

"F-frisk?! NO WAY!"

Both of the other fusions seemed absolutely dumbfounded, but smiled excitedly nonetheless.

"THIS IS AMAZING! Almost as amazing as me, but not quite. STILL THIS IS GREAT! SANS, FRISK... SARIS? HOW DID YOU DO THIS?" Papyton seemed beyond excited, probably because Papyrus was ecstatic for his brother, and Mettaton for the human.

"I uh... Don't know. Kinda why I'm here, **tibia** honest."

"FRISK, HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" Papyton angrily groaned at the overused pun.

"Hey, stop **ribbing** me for it! Frisk loves Sans' puns!" the newly-dubbed Saris grinned.

Alphyne seemed even more excited about the fusion than Papyton. "A human an monster fusion? This is crazy! H-how is it possible I mean... Just... How?! Can d-determination can fuse like magic?" Alphys spoke through the fusion, obviously out of her mind with ideas and theories.

"Doc, y'mind not making us- me into a determination experiment?" Saris suddenly spoke up, Sans' drawl prominent in every syllable. Both Sans and Frisk had been all-too-familiar with the amalgamates, who, the fusion just now realized, were fusions caused by Determination. Could that be more of a reason as to why they couldn't unfuse, more so than their subconscious will against it? Could the determination from the human, along with Sans' own determination from his experiments, be holding them together in a permafused state? Gods above they hoped not.

"R-right umm..." Alphyne suddenly looked both scared and nervous, eyeing Saris but avoiding looking their way.

"My child, Sans," Toriel finally spoke, using a cautious, low tone, "Saris, was it? I trust you were not doing anything-"

Saris' face suddenly turned a bright purple, and seemed to absolutely _glow_. Asgore, on the other hand, seemed to have the most menacing expression the room's occupants had ever seen. After all, Frisk saw Asgore as their father, a role of which Asgore accepted without complaint. Seeing this, Saris's faced seemed to, somehow, grow whiter for a split second, before turning and even more brilliant purple than before as they felt their sins crawling up their back.

"N-NO! It wasn't anything like that! N-not at all! W-we- THEY were just dancing! And then Frisk fell and Sans caught them and-" Neither knew, well, anything about fusion, and since Toriel and Asgore clearly knew the most, considering Asriel, they had to clear up any potential misunderstandings. Especially ones that dealt with anything... Intimate. And if Toriel and Asgore thought they were doing things like that... Well... This whole fusion thing was gonna be a long experience. And Saris felt like they were in for a bad time.

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **so i think i'm obligated to say that this is my first fanfic?**

 **also, i don't ship papyton, but i don't dislike the ship. it doesn't even have to be seen as a ship, but as a friendship in this story and i plan to keep it up for interpretation**

 **what i do ship is Sans x Frisk, but i'm not sure if i should put it into this story. if i did, obviously, Frisk is older and probably around 16-20, while Sans' age would remain ambiguous, but probably wouldn't be over 29.**

 **And if you couldn't tell, i do plan to continue this with some smaller stories about their life and dealing with being a fusion, and, maybe, Sans and Frisk dealing with being unfused after being fused for so long**

 **so lemme know what you think, and if i should ship Sans and Frisk in the story!**


	2. Blowing a Fuse

**A/N-**

 **so first off, sweet mother of asgore thank you guys so much for all the favs, follows and reviews! it means the world to me! i'm putting this chapter out quickly as a thanks, and also because i had written the equivalent of three chapters for the first draft of the story, which ended up being like 6,000 words, so i split it up into the first three chapters. you guys also found out my not-so-secret that parts of this are steven universe inspired because, what can i say? i'm a sucker for the show.**

 **i also got a question on the gender of both frisk and the fusion! yes, should frisk be, at the least, a teenager, their body would show signs of their biological gender, but I think that, since they're agender here, frisk would take the steps to hide it? like binding if they were female. and the fusion is gender neutral as well since frisk and sans are, technically speaking, of two different genders, so the fusion wouldn't be male or female.**

 **also, it seems like you guys don't really like the fusion's name, and to be honest, i don't really either. i'll almost definitely change it, but i've got a couple ideas as to what. my friend suggested 'Saris', but i also like 'Frans' which was suggested by one of you guys. I'm not quite sure which one it'll be changed to, but it will definitely be changed before the next chapter!**

 **and with that, apologies for the long Author's Note, thank you all so much, and lemme know what you guys think!**

* * *

The next week was, perhaps, the most interesting week of both Frisk and Sans' lives.

After the whole episode that could only be described as "catastrophic", the two other fusions broke into their separate parts to aid the strange human/monster fusion to the best of their abilities. For Alphys, this involved many tests. Too many tests. Checking determination levels, of which were abnormally high for a human, but still stable, were the most common of tests, but there were others.

The ex-Royal Scientist ran tests to see just what the fusion was made of, magic, determination, flesh, etc. As it turned out... The process of scanning the hybrid overloaded the machines. So, in the end, they had no clue what the fusion was made of.

 _'We're made of LOVE,'_ Sans bitterly joked from inside the fusion. Nothing else needed to be said for both to understand each other. Sans' dust was on Frisk's hands, and Frisk's blood was on Sans' hands. They both knew it, they just never talked about it. And they didn't need to. They understood through the mental connection inside the fusion.

In all honesty, they were a little scared by the fact that they had no idea what they were made of, and the fusion was glad that all they had been eating was monster food. They didn't think they were ready to feel what the whole digestion thing felt like. Frisk knew of course, but Sans' unknowing seemed to overpower Frisk's memories.

In between all the testing, the challenge was getting Toriel to allow the fusion to skip school. High school was important, especially since Frisk was a senior, and Toriel wanted her child to get the best possible education. But... It's not like the fusion could go to Frisk's classes for them, since they just weren't Frisk, but Frisk could only skip school so many days.

"Child," Toriel began, knowing full well that the fusion hated being called a child, "this is a most... Unusual problem, yes... But your education is important! Well, Frisk's is." They hated the fact that Toriel was a teacher sometimes. Sometimes.

So that's how they wound up in Physics, completely astounding their teacher with the knowledge that the teacher himself hadn't even known. Wanting to test the fusion's knowledge, the teacher decided to let them take the final at their request (off the record, of course) even though they were only halfway through the year.

Unsurprisingly, they passed with a perfect score.

And in every other class, the fusion fell asleep, much to the dismay of all the teachers. Early mornings and Sans didn't mix well.

Not to mention the constant barrage of "Who are you"s that seemed to never end. Telling the ones asking that, yes, they were Frisk to an extent, no, they were not dying, and to their monster friends, no, Sans _didn't_ absorb their soul, they accidentally fused, only seemed to raise more questions than answers, ones they weren't all that comfortable with answering.

After that, Toriel figured it would probably be a better idea if they were homeschooled. Although most of the time that was meant to be dedicated to the fusion's education ended up being hours of never-ending puns and knock-knock jokes, normally about fusion. Turns out the fusion's just as "humerus" as Sans.

And, the most difficult thing altogether was deciding who the fusion would live with. While Toriel had initially wanted them to live with her, since Frisk was her child, Papyrus insisted that they had to live with him, since, "WHO ELSE WOULD READ THE GREAT PAPYRUS HIS BEDTIME STORY?"

The fusion hated to decide, since Frisk's love for their adoptive mother, and Sans' love for his brother were on par, both being extremely high. Seeing the look on Papyrus' face when they suggested staying with Toriel broke their heart, and memories of Toriel's saddened face from the timelines where Frisk chose not to stay with Toriel flashed in their mind whenever they considered staying with Papyrus.

In the end, they decided to switch off each week. The first week would be spent with Papyrus, while every other week, they would stay with Toriel. Although this didn't stop Sans' secret worry for his brother every time they were over at Toriel's. Frisk thought it was adorable.

Unfortunately, the next person who wanted to help the fusion was Undyne, and idea of "helping" wasn't any better than Alphys', no. It was worse... In a sense.

Undyne wanted to test the fusion's strength, stamina, power. Undyne knew just how tough the human by themselves could be, but what she really wanted to see was just how Sans' laziness hindered the human'a abilities. Oh, did she have _no_ idea.

Throwing spear after spear at the fusion, the former royal guardsman quickly grew frustrated at the futile attempts to even land a single hit. They, somehow, managed to dodge every every single hit, enraging the fish to no end.

"How the _**FUCK**_ do you keep doing that? Is Sans asleep in there or something?!" the fish warrior panted in between breaths as she collapsed onto the grass.

"Nope," the fusion chuckled, "he's wide awake. Both of 'em. But I guess... You've never seen what the 'lazybones' can actually do, huh? Howzabout I show you?"

The fusion stood with their skeletal arm outstretched, offering to help the panting fish warrior up. Undyne, not wanting to be 'helped' by the laziest being in the whole world and a human child simultaneously, smacked their hand away and brought herself up, leaning against a tree for support.

"Fine. You wanna show me whatever wimpy magic tricks you can do? Let's go! Fuhuhuhuh! What're you gonna do, spare me to death? Sans has only got one HP! I bet he couldn't even summon a tiny little bone if his life depended on it! And! AND! The little punk's too nice to hurt even a fly!" teased a now-battle-ready Undyne, spear in hand and lowered into a fighting position.

She straightened and stiffened when she saw the deadly look that crossed their white face, their eye sockets entirely dark, a haunting smile across their features.

"We're not as weak as you think, Undyne," they had stated simply, as a red light burst to life in their right eye socket, which surprised the fish entirely. The fusion had never referred to themselves as "we", always "I". Whenever they talked about Frisk and Sans, they talked about them like two completely different people, unless one of them was in control.

"So, tell me Undyne," their voice was eerily calm as they stretched their bony hand in front of them, summoning a blaster overhead, "do you wanna give up now, or do you wanna be in for a bad time?"

"Rrgh! You think I'm afraid of you? Hah! Let's go!"

The fusion let out a deep chuckle, closing their eye sockets.

"Let's go? Alright. Fair fight. Just one on two."

They opened their eye sockets, now alight with blue and red flames.

Raising their human hand, a wall of bones was summoned, flanking the fish on all sides, thus preventing her from advancing, while causing her to growl in frustration. She wasted no time in summoned a large spear, attempting to break the bones, but to no avail.

Busy trying to escape her prison, Undyne failed to notice the blaster that was summoned earlier had not yet dissipated, and was still hovering overhead, charging a blast. When the fish finally noticed, it was too late, and she was thrown harshly against the back of her prison of bones from the hit, breaking through it and crashing into a tree.

The fusion slowly advanced towards the ex-guardsman, keeping their steady, chilling gaze on her.

With a soft _'ping'_ , gravity shifted, and Undyne saw her very soul, which was normally a vibrant green, turn blue. The fusion's left eye was now a strobe of harsh blue and yellow light, as the fish was picked up and slammed against the ground. The process repeated for a minute or two, but it was enough to slowly but surely dwindle Undyne's health down. For some reason, the attacks had lingering effects on her HP, slowly bringing it down even when it was her turn.

The fusion readied three more blasters, all talking deadly aim at the fish warrior. She was too weak to move at this point, unable to even move her arm to summon a spear. She growled, baring her teeth, but clenching her eyes shut to brace for the impact.

The loud whirr of blasters charging warned her of her inevitable fate.

That never came.

Looking up, she saw a familiar red scarf donned by a lanky skeleton, and she let out a small chuckle in relief. Never did she think she would be so grateful to see the guy. He was clearly scolding the fusion, that she could tell by his frantic movements, but her pounding headache made it impossible to tell what they were saying. Gods above did it hurt so damn much. They really did a number on her, and gods did she regret literally asking for it, because now her splitting headache made it nearly impossible to hear, and white spots were starting to appear in her vision. All she could see was that, once Papyrus' lecture began, the fusion's posture completely changed. Once cold and merciless, they had slumped down, looking more confused and mortified.

"YOU WERE DOING A VIOLENCE, BROTHER-AND-HUMAN! WHY WERE YOU DOING A VIOLENCE?" Papyrus asked. He didn't understand. Sans had never fought anyone, and Frisk was so merciful.

"P-pap... I-I..." they trailed off. What _had_ they been doing? They stared at their hands for a second, and then at the three blaster hovering overhead. Had they summoned those?

"H-hey, thanks for saving me and all, but I'm still kinda collapsed here on the ground and I think this punk broke something. If you'd just help me out here-"

"Sorry, Undyne. Don't know what came over me. Guess you're a real **battered fish** now, huh? Well... On a **scale** of one to ten, how're you feeling? One being the worst, ten being the **bass-t** " they grinned widely, hoping to change the subject.

"SAANS-"

"I'm well enough to know what's a stupid pun of yours," she growled, her headache dying down, but still wincing every time Papyrus spoke.

"That's-"

"NO!"

" **Fintastic** news."

"SANS YOU ARE CORRUPTING THE HUMAN EVERY MOMENT YOU STAY FUSED!"

"Sorry, Pap. Didn't mean to anger you so much. Be careful, you might blow a **fu** -"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FINISH THAT. WE ARE GOING TO ALL GO INSIDE, AND COOK SOME AMAZING FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI COOKED BY YOURS TRULY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. AND THEN YOU ARE GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO UNDYNE AND WE ARE ALL GOING TO BE FRIENDS."

Gods, were they grateful for Papyrus. What would they have done to Undyne had he not stopped them...? The thought sent chills down their spine as the phantom feeling of increasing LOVE chilled them down to their core.


	3. Playing Ketchup

Going to Grillby's for the first time was interesting to say the least. The fusion was extremely hesitant, since Sans knew all to well that the bartender always knew what was on his mind... Somehow. And anybody, monster an human alike, learning of Saris' internal panic was the last thing they needed.

But Sans' ketchup craving was getting out of hand, driving the fusion near mad, and neither Toriel nor Papyrus had any ketchup at their house, saying that it would probably 'be bad for the human's health to drink straight ketchup.' What'd they know?

So they decided to throw caution to the wind and head over to the short skeleton's favourite spot. Besides his bed.

The fusion had decided that they wanted to be extra cautious. They wanted desperately to avoid being found out, so they could just go to Grillby's and relax, get away from

the stress. Maybe, just maybe, they could get away with being Sans if they kept their hood up and on tight, and used only their skeletal hand.

That'd be a good idea.

After all, no one would question the skeleton coming in and having some ketchup, and monsters who knew about the fusion were few and far between. They weren't exactly comfortable with announcing to the world _'Hey! We're the first known human-monster fusion, and we have no idea how to unfuse!'_

Walking into the familiar building, they felt almost suffocated by their fluffy hood combined with the sheer heat of the building, and began coughing before they had even taken a seat. If they didn't have the attention of the bar patrons before, they certainly did now. This was a bad idea. What were they thinking? They were about to turn around and walk out, give up, beg Toriel to buy them some ketchup, when a mildly familiar voice rang out through the bar.

"H-heeey ev'rybodyy~ Ol' Sansy's here! C'meeere! Wh're've ya beenn?" one of Grillby's usuals slurred, hiccups accenting every other word. They were clearly drunk out of their wits, and Saris mentally cursed them. Internally, Sans felt like punching someone while Frisk wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and go home. The human didn't want this! They were both dying of embarrassment, causing the fusion's cheeks to light up a deep, glowing purple.

"I've... Uh..." Distress was evident in their eye sockets as the white lights shrunk down to pinpricks and darted around frantically. There was no getting out of this now. Face a brilliant purple, they stood behind the two stools usually occupied by Sans and Frisk, unsure of which to sit in.

Half of them, literally, wanted to sit in one stool, while the other half wanted to sit on the one next to it. Saris knew they couldn't spend too long deciding, and they already felt the eyes of the other patrons boring holes into the back of their head, so they decided on sitting in Sans' seat.

Grillby eyed them suspiciously, a miraculous feat considering his lack of eyes, and ultimately, a face, before sending a bottle of ketchup towards them.

"thanks, grillbz," sans muttered through the fusion, hoping the bartender wouldn't catch the drastic change in voice. It was a dumb hope, but still a hope of theirs nonetheless.

Moving on, the skeletal hand reached out for the bottle of ketchup, unceremoniously popping of the lid. Just as the hand brought the bottle up to their mouth, the humanoid hand grabbed the bottle and placed it swiftly back onto the bar.

Sans wanted that damn ketchup more than anything, and he wasn't about to give in to the kid, even if they were sharing a body. He was determined.

Frisk, however, had no interest in drinking the condiment. They didn't even like ketchup that much! And they certainly didn't want it being shoved down their throat.

Meanwhile, the skeletal hand was balled into a fist, while the humanoid one was pushing the ketchup away. Great. This must have looked really weird. Eventually, the boney hand managed to reach out and grab the ketchup, and Saris quickly chugged it down.

Frisk was appalled. It was disgusting! Sans had made them drink straight ketchup! Disgusting! But then... Why did it actually taste good? Oh gods. The fusion had Sans' taste for ketchup. Saris' face scrunched up for a moment, before the human hand began to angrily smack the skeletal hand.

The flame monster, seeing everything that had just happened, carefully set down the glass he had started cleaning, and stared at them for a moment. Sans' panic made sweat bead down the fusion's face as they tried to avoid the literally flaming gaze. A soft crackle, which Sans, and thus the fusion, recognized as a sigh, came from the bartender as he simply signed, 'What did you do?'

The fusion simply groaned, placing their head down on the bar with a soft thud, accompanied by a quiet, "What didn't I do?"

'Sans-'

"Isn't here. Sort of. It's... Ugh... Never mind, Grillbz. Just uh," they awkwardly stuttered, trying to get out of the situation. Fast.

"put it on my tab, okay?"

And with that, the fusion started to walk out.

That was, until a white dog ran across the bar, causing them to lose their footing and fall back, their hood falling down in the process.

The once-vibrant bar was quickly blanketed in a shocked silence. All eyes were on the fusion, and they felt the stares of the patrons burning into them as they lay on the floor.

Frisk couldn't hide their embarrassment, and it certainly showed with the fusion's glowing cheeks. Oh gods, did they just want to run away, crawl into a hole... Be forgotten...! Their feelings were only amplified when Sans' fear swept through the fusion like a tidal wave.

"...Sans..." the voice broke them through their internal panic. They glanced around the bar, looking to see who had called out to them. Half of them? A fraction of them? Their conscious? Being a fusion was confusing... Heh... Con **fusion**. They made a mental note to tell that to Papyrus and Toriel later.

They looked up and met the gaze of the fiery bartender. Their eye sockets immediately widened, and their white pupils all but disappeared. Sans rarely heard the bartender speak, while Frisk had heard him speak once, when they had gone into Grillby's underground location one more time after the barrier broke.

The bartender, however, remained undisturbed, standing tall and straight. He simply gesturing for the fusion to come forward, and after some internal debating, they gingerly stepped forward.

Grillby nodded a quick thanks, then lead Saris to a room off of the bar marker "employees only". Since coming to the surface, Grillby had to make some changes to the layout of his bar. It, for example, 'couldn't just have a "fire exit"', and apparently 'should have a real prep room'.

The fusion wished that they could just teleport out of there, forgetting all of it. But... Their magic was still unstable.

'Fusion?' was all he signed, but it was enough to make them freeze and feel their heart stop. Which Sans hated. Organs were weird. And gross . And squishy. Probably. Their body was so needy. His body? This was confusing.

"Well, yeah. But that's not the issue here, Grillbz. I... We... They," the fusion never be sure as to what to refer to Frisk and Sans as, "can't unfuse. At all."

A wave of shame washed over the fusion, seeming to suffocate them. Gods, this was just great, they thought, as they felt the flame monster simply nodded, before patting the fusion on the back. It felt warm and they liked it.

"I just... I don't know what to do, Grillbz. Paps isn't... He... He needs Sans but it's not like he's exactly here right now and Toriel a-and Asgore, they need Frisk and-"

"You'll be fine," he whispered, "just... Stay determined..."

They were taken aback by this, and stared up at Grillby with wide eye sockets. Had he really said that? Stay determined... Asgore's words rang through their head.

 _'You are the future of humans and monsters! Chara, stay determined!'_

Saris needed to get out. They nodded a quick goodbye to Grillby, who gave them a bottle of ketchup to go, and quickly ran out of the bar. A couple of the patrons called out to Sans, but the fusion ignored them and ran back to Papyrus' house.

Sighing, they plopped down on the couch, the same uncomfortable green one from their home back in Snowdin, and stared at the blank television.

"TINY HUMAN-MONSTER YOU ARE HOME! WHERE WERE YOU?" Saris loved Papyrus, but they really didn't need this now.

"I was at Grillb-"

"SANS OH MY GOD YOU DRAGGED THE HUMAN OVER TO THAT DISGUSTING GREASE TRAP?"

The fusion shrugged. They never thought of it as disgusting. Sans didn't. Frisk didn't. What was so wrong with Grillby's?

"Sorry, Paps. I haven't been there in a while and I finally **mustard** up the courage to go in and **ketchup** with everyone," the fusion chuckled, a large grin stretching across their face.

"OH OKA- OH MY GOD THAT WAS A PUN WASN'T IT?"

"I **relish** the fact that you're able to recognize my puns, Pap."

" _NYEHHHH_ NO! THIS IS TERRIBLE. YOU CAN STAY WITH HER MAJESTY THIS WEEK IF YOU ARE GOING TO PLAGUE MY LIFE WITH THESE TERRIBLE PUNS!" Papyrus rambled, glaring at the fusion the entire time.

"Alrighty, Paps, whatever you say. I'm bone tired, so I'm gonna hit the hay," they yawned, before quickly giving Papyrus a lazy salute and walking up to Sans' room. Before they entered, however, they turned around and yelled down the stairs, "And she's not the Queen anymore, Paps! That's a **royal** mistake!"

Once they turned back around, they quickly locked the door, and did a running jump onto the now-made bed, quickly burrowing under the sheets. Frisk insisted on making it ever day, to Sans' dismay.

Almost immediately, they fell asleep, Papyrus' agonized wails in response to the pun ringing through the house.

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **so! sorry for the delay on this chapter! I've decided that my upload schedule will be nothing, because school gets in the way of a lot of plans. but! I've also decided that i'm going to upload in a system like this-**

 **i have a chapter written, edited, etc. before i upload it, i have the next chapter fully written. that way, i always have a fully finished chapter!**

 **also, story stuff, you probably noticed, but the fusion' name has been changed to Saris, a name my friend gave me. i only chose it cuz it sounds cool so ye. and, the story is mainly going to be a bunch of short stories about the fusion's life like this one, and as it stands now, it's not going to be extremely plot heavy. so i will take suggestions for little stories in here about the fusion, if that makes sense.**

 **finally, thank you all so so much for all the support! it means the world to me that you guys like this so much! thank you all so so so much!**


	4. Fallen Down

**A/N-**

 **ah woww! again, i cannot thank you all enough for all the support! you all are absolutely awesome! also, to elaborate a bit on the fusion thing, since someone was a little confused, basically the fusion has a conscious of its own, but Frisk and Sans can both take over if they wish, or control a part of them, like an arm or leg, but it makes them very tired. with that said, thanks, happy reading, and adieu!**

* * *

Frisk was surrounded by a sea of black. A tugging feeling in their gut told them they were falling, but it was too dark to actually tell if they were. Nonetheless, they were flooded with dread and panic that seemed to suffocate them.

"Mom! Dad! Sans! Somebody... Please... Please help!" they cried, hot tears streaming down their face. They felt so childish, but gods were they mortified.

But nobody came.

They curled up in a ball, despite plummeting down, and began to weep silently to themselves. They were so scared, and yet they didn't know why. They just wanted to get out. They wanted to go home. They wanted to bury their face into their mother's soft, white fur and breathe in her warm scent. They wanted to go gardening with Asgore. They wanted to dance with-

"frisk!"

A familiar voice calling their name snapped them out of their stupor, bringing them back to reality. Glancing around frantically, they noticed a light below them. They were going to hit the ground at any moment, they had realized, panic flooding through their veins. Blood roared in their ears, and they felt tears forming in their eyes once more. They clamped their eyes tightly shut, not wanting to see the inevitable, Maybe, they hoped, it would lessen the impact. Foolishness, they knew. They hugged themselves tightly, bracing for impact-

* * *

They woke up on a bed of golden flowers.

Well, no, they weren't entirely awake. They still held their eyes shut, but they were conscious.

It was warm, they mentally noted, and they felt no pain, which might have been the oddest thing. Even when they awoke on a bed of flowers in both the Ruins and Waterfall, they felt an aching in their limbs, which made sense, as they had, in fact, fallen. Now, they felt nothing. Like they hadn't just plummeted from who-knows-how far. They had at least expected a small headache. No, now they felt surprisingly comfortable and serene. They didn't want to move. Or think. Or be brought back to reality. They just wanted to sleep.

Until they felt something shift next to them and brush a small strand of hair out of their face.

Gingerly opening their eyes, then blinking a few times, they took notice of the being beside them.

It was Sans, smiling warmly at them, which made their stomach feel oddly light. It was a genuine smile that filled their body with a fuzzy, warm feeling. They had learned while fused that most of Sans' grins and jokes were part of a facade used to mask the skeleton's deep-rooted depression. It... Made them sad. They wanted everyone to be happy.

"look who's up, lazybones," Sans joked, tapping Frisk's nose for emphasis. If they didn't know any better, they could have sworn they saw a light blue sneak across their friend's face.

"You're the lazybones, you big bonehead," they joked, sticking their tongue out mockingly, then proceeding to lightly push their friend while sitting up.

"Hey... Where are we, anyway?" Frisk just now caught their surroundings. It reminded them of the bed of golden flowers in the Ruins, but... They could see snow filtering down a hole that normally gave way to beautiful sunlight that bounced off the golden flowers, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow.

Now, glittering snow crystals graced each golden petal. Looking up, a somehow perfectly clear night sky, small bright stars scattered throughout, shining softly. A large, full moon hung in the center of it all, cascading moonlight onto the snow and flowers. It was beautiful.

"i think we're asleep. but... not. dreaming maybe?" he shrugged, seeming as puzzled as them.

"Hmm... Well if it's a dream," they began, a mischievous smile spreading across their features, "then you can't get mad at me for this!"

"wha-!"

Sans suddenly found snow pelted onto his face, and he shivered. Goddamn that was cold! He felt the snow slide down the inside of his skull from where some got caught inside his eye socket, chills rocketing down his spine.

"sh-shit! damn frisk! i never thought you could be that **icy** , but i guess i was wrong to think better of you. i always though you were n **ice** , but now i see you're just **cold** ," the skeleton snickered, still shuddering from the feeling of the snow.

"What? Can't take the **heat**?" they taunted, chuckling.

"that's low. you know i can't-" he had begun to joke, but promptly cut himself off when a realization dawned on him.

"shit. i don't have skin. that shouldn't have felt cold."

"Maybe... It's a side effect of the fusion?" they suggested. They didn't want to be thinking of the fusion now. They wanted to be enjoying themselves.

"maybe..."

Sans flopped down onto the bed of golden flowers, staring at the stars and snow filtering down from the hole.

Frisk quickly lay down next to him, directing their gaze upwards.

"there are so many stars," Sans breathed. In all his time in being on the surface, he had never seen this many stars. Maybe it was because their town, Ebott, was so close to a major city.

Frisk smiled again, something they found themselves doing more since their fusion. They loved seeing Sans happy, feeling Sans' happiness. It filled them with a warm feeling, something that wasn't determination, but felt similar.

"It's beautiful," they whispered, glancing over at Sans. The lights in his eye sockets had taken on the shape of stars. They giggled quietly, adoring the small lights. How he did that made them confused, but excited nonetheless. Subconsciously, they wondered if the fusion could do that, too.

Sans broke the human from their thoughts as he mumbled something inaudible.

"Sans don't try this again, you bonehead. What did you say?"

Sans' face slowly grew more and more blue each second that passed before muttering again, quieter than last time.

" _Saaaans_ ," they whined.

Sans stayed quiet for a moment, and they could see his face was a bright cyan, his shoulders tense as he inhaled sharply.

"kid, i," he began, hesitating for a moment, then sighing, sounding defeated as he slouched. His blue blush had dissipated.

"i'm sorry for getting you stuck in this. it's all my-"

" ** _Sans_**. It's not your fault at all. It's more mine than anyone else's, okay? Don't blame yourself. Besides... It's kind of fun being fused. Using magic is so... Different...!"

"wait... you... _actually like being fused_? with me?" Sans stared at them incredulously. If he was completely honest, he liked being fused, too. It was new. Fun. Exciting.

And being fused with Frisk... It gave him a strange, fuzzy feeling whenever he thought about it.

"Ye- I m-mean- uh- I," they stuttered over their words as their face turned redder than Papyrus' pasta sauce. It was actually pretty adorable, to the skeleton at least.

"hey, it's okay kid. don't hurt yourself! i... kinda like bein' fused too..." Sans smiled at the human. That didn't mean he didn't want to unfuse, no. He definitely wanted to unfuse. Papyrus needed him, and this couldn't be good for Frisk.

"R-really?" Frisk seemed shocked. They wouldn't have thought that Sans would actually enjoy being fused with them. They didn't know much about fusion but...

"y-yeah," Sans muttered, staring up at the stars still. He looked so peaceful, so serene.

And without thinking, they rested their head on the monster's shoulder, causing a blue blush to sneak across his face. He felt surprisingly soft, and they were tired. Letting out a contented sigh, they nuzzled into his jacket more. Warmth.

Just before drifting off to sleep, they felt Sans' arms wrap around them almost protectively. Curiously, and cautious so as to not be caught by the skeleton, they cracked their eyes open slightly, and felt their face grow hot at the sight, a smile stretching across their features nonetheless.

Sans was staring upwards at the star-filled sky, a pale cyan across his cheekbones, and the lights in his eye sockets taking the shape of small hearts.

* * *

When Saris woke up in the morning, they were smiling more than usual, and a perpetual purple blush stood out against their bright white skin. The most noticeable thing, however, was the shape the lights that filled their eye sockets had taken. The usual circle of light was replaced with a heart in their left eye socket.


	5. Bonely Valentines Day

Valentines Day.

The name made Frisk feel sick to their stomach. Rather, it would have, if they were separate. They weren't even sure if the fusion had a stomach. Or a heart. Or internal organs. Or even a brain. That was a weird thought. The only organ they had for certain was skin. They had some muscle too, namely their tongue, but both their skin and tongue could be made of magic for all they knew.

The cause of said possibly-metaphorical stomachache was caused by the previous experiences the human had.

Valentines Day was the day their parents had met... And the day their father liked to remind them of the mistake they were. Remind them that they were the reason that their mother had passed.

Not only that, but it seemed to be a day that Frisk's peers absolutely loved to torment them for their pronouns, the fact that they weren't a boy or a girl, the fact that they weren't 'normal'.

And then the fact that they were an _'animal fucker_ ' apparently, because of their monster family was just another little cake topper. The horrible things said to them made the human sick, and anger bubbled up within them if they thought to hard about it.

In all, Valentines Day just put a bitter taste in Frisk's mouth.

And Sans felt Frisk's resentment towards the holiday deep in the fusion, no matter how hard Frisk tried to hide it.

Not that Sans was a fan of the holiday either, no. The strange rabbit that seemed to live at Grillby's would always seem to get more wasted than usual, making remarks at the skeleton that just made him plain uncomfortable. To add to that, the bunny would sit in front of Sans' house for hours on the day when he still lived in Snowdin. It was creepy. Really creepy.

But, being the masters of hidden emotion that Frisk and Sans were, Saris managed to put on a happy face for the holiday, watching their friends' antics.

Mettaton spent the day aiding ol' king Fluffybuns in wooing his ex-wife. Asgore knew that she didn't need wooing, but rather time to cool off, as they were soulmates and would end up back together eventually, but Mettaton wouldn't hear any of it. Their relationship was mending already, and, according to the robot, "today is the day that you and Toriel get back together. _I can feel it!_ "

Saris was responsible for ensuring that the flamboyant star didn't break anything with his efforts, as assigned by Toriel herself. Mettaton had tried something like this every year since the barrier broke, and every year countless belongings ended up broken, and that wasn't counting Asgore's bones.

Saris, using their magic, had prevented the boss monster's plummet from a high ladder, the shattering of three vases, and the burning of both Toriel and Asgore's houses so far, and it wasn't even twelve. They were so ready for this day to be over.

They were even more ready when they found out about Undyne's plan for Alphys; Undyne was going to purchase cosplays of one of their favourite anime couples, and have her and Alphys cosplay as them. Or, that's what they understood from "Alphys' favourite couple is gonna cosplay today," with a wink, and a thumb pointed to herself. Undyne made no sense half the time, so they didn't question it. But, much to their horror, Undyne wanted Saris to take part in it.

But, unable to tell their friend 'no', they found themselves being shoved into their room at Papyrus' house, blue skirt in hand.

"this is stupid," Sans grumbled in a rather childish way, "i don't get why we can't just go back to tori's and forget that today's a holiday."

"You think I like this? I just wanna help Undyne out," Frisk retorted aloud, slipping into the skirt.

"at least blue's a good colour," Sans mumbled before allowing their fused conscious to take control once again as they continued to put on the cosplay.

Their feet, they discovered while undressing, were both made of bone, and were bone up until just past their knee, where it just started to be skin. And, oddly, it didn't even look strange. It looked natural.

They skeletal hand was bone all up the arm, and turned to skin at the shoulder, following suit. Natural looking. One thing was odd, though. The fusion had ribs overtop of their skin. No where else on their body had bones on top of skin. They shuddered a bit.

After getting over their odd body, they finally finished putting on the cosplay, complete with a gold tiara with a blue gem in the center.

"aaaand we look dumb. i refuse to be seen like this. i have a status to maintain."

"What status is that?"

"my lazy, selfish guy status."

"Haha. C'mon, Sans, we're gonna be late. Just teleport us to Undyne's place."

Sans grumbled something inaudible, as magic bubbled up inside of them, and in what could only be described as a blink from reality, the two found themselves at their favourite fish's house.

Pulling one of Sans' spare jackets around them tightly with a purple blush heavy on their face, Saris was about to knock on the door, when a clawed hand grasped at them and pulled them inside.

"You're here! Finally! And-" Undyne couldn't hide her laughing fit. "Ahhh man this is great! Pfffft I'd've never thought I'd get _Sans_ of all people to wear a skirt!" she was practically crying of laughter now.

"Wait... Undyne... Where's your costume?" realization hit Saris like a brick, and a sick feeling washed over them as Undyne flashed them a mischievous smile.

Oh this was great. Just. Great. Embarrassment flooded through them, and their face heated up. Gods oh gods why did they agree to this?!

"U-undyne, I'm h-here! W-what did you ne-"

Fuck.

"Ohhmygoosh Undyne w-what did- Y-you d-did- Ahhh!" Alphys was... Fangirling? Her face resembled a tomato, but she was squealing. What was all that about?

"Undyne, what the hell is this?" Saris growled to the fish under their breath, their face a bright shade of purple.

"I told you. I was gonna get Alphys' OTP to cosplay," she replied nonchalantly, a shit-eating grin on her blue face.

Her OTP? What did that stand for again? Olive topped pizza? What did that have to-

Shit.

 _Shit._

 ** _Shit._**

It was one of Alphys' anime terms. 'One true pairing'. And... They were it.

"I... Need to g-" they cut themselves off, a sudden realisation dawning on them as their purple blush only seemed to grow stronger.

"You've been writing fanfictions about me...?!"

Oh gods, now they understood Alphys' interrogations. And what Alphys meant when she said she was going to write about her 'OTP'.

Now it was Alphys' turn to be flustered beyond belief. " _N-NO!_ I-I-I... They're a-about u-um... F-frisk a-and... S-s- uh... S-snakes! Yeah! Hehe... Snakes..."

"oh gods alph, what the hell?! you know i- it's- that i-" the fusion's face took on a blue tint now, as opposed to the normal purple blush, "i'm leavin'. don't pull me into this shit anymore."

Sans was pissed. It was rare that Frisk actually heard him curse, since it was reserved for when he was especially livid. Or shocked. And Frisk felt that neither they nor the fusion would be allowed control for a bit.

Teleporting back as quickly as possible, Sans noticed that the clothes that had been left on the mattress were gone.

"goddamnit, papyrus, did you really have to do laundry today of all days?"

 _'I have some spare clothes at mom's house,'_ Frisk mumbled quietly inside the fusion.

"right," he responded simply, before blinking into Frisk's room.

Unfortunately, most of Frisk's clothes were too small for the fusion, and taking the fact that they were taller than the human into consideration, it made sense.

The only things that ended up fitting were Frisk's suits that they wore to official meetings. Just great. But it would have to do, Sans figured. It struck the monster as odd, however, that a suit that was tailored to fit Frisk exactly also fit the fusion perfectly.

He left the suit jacket behind, and quickly ran out of the room, looking for signs of the extravagant robot who was most likely 'helping' Asgore still.

And they found no such thing.

Oddly enough, not even Toriel was in the house.

"shit. where the hell is everyone?" he cursed under his breath, before realising how long he had been in control. He relaxed, letting the fused mind regain control.

Only to have the fusion in full-on panic mode, sprinting around the small house in search of the female boss monster.

"Shit! Where is she?!"

Sweat was beading down their face at this point, and they rolled up their white sleeves to their elbows as the sweat was making their arms feel uncomfortable.

"Wait... Papyrus... I didn't hear him at home... Shit!" they practically screamed, teleporting to the skeleton's house.

Wasting no time in running inside, they were met with an entirely dark house, making their heart stop. They were sure that the lights were on when they left!

"Papyrus?! Pap? PAPYRUS?!" the fusion couldn't contain their fear, though it was prominently Sans' driving the fusion.

Saris ran all throughout the house in an attempt to find the tall skeleton. Checking both his room and Sans', the closet, the sink...

To no avail.

Collapsing onto the wooden floor, the fusion allowed sobs to wrack through their body. They were almost positive they were overreacting, but they _didn't care_.

Until Frisk's phone buzzed, that was. It buzzed twice quickly, then once more a second after. That meant it was Papyrus. Their heart stopped again for a moment once more.

Scrambling to grasp the small phone in their clammy, mismatched hands, the fusion was breathing heavily. They unlocked the phone too see a simple message sent from the tall skeleton's phone.

Papyrus: toriels house.

Geez, that didn't terrify them at all. Papyrus was the kind of person who always sent texts in complete sentences, proper punctuation, spelling, grammar, all the goods. And something small like that text was enough to set Sans wild inside the fusion. Blue magic, as opposed to the fusion's normal purple, enveloped Saris, and they quickly found themselves inside the ex-monarch's home.

"T-toriel? Papyrus?!" they called, praying silently for a response. They just wanted everyone to be okay... Sans was worrying so madly about his brother, which was driving the fusion close to insanity. An exaggeration? Maybe. But either way, it was almost suffocating.

"My child?" Toriel's voice rang through the house, and the fusion nearly cried in relief.

The padding of paws told Saris that the boss monster was walking towards them, and they allowed a smile to cross their features. Toriel was okay. So Papyrus was okay, right? A warm paw gripped their cold shoulder, and shivers coursed through Saris' body.

They looked up, only to be greeted by Toriel's smiling face, and, to their surprise, Papyrus not far behind, smiling giddily while rocking on his heels excitedly.

"Child, you... Er, Sans and Frisk, always seemed so upset on this holiday, so Papyrus and I decided to give you something," Toriel simply put, before stepping to the side, revealing a small box of chocolates, a bottle of ketchup, and a tin of pie, "you like these things, do you not?"

Neither Frisk nor Sans had a better Valentines Day. And, oddly, their fused state only made it more enjoyable, filling them with warmth and determination.

* * *

 **AN-**

 **so yes i was busy all day today, so i hope you all had a good valentine's day! i just kinda spent it like any other day, with the exception of exchanging cheesy tumblr valentines with my friends. but i wanted to put out a valentines day chapter just because i thought it would be cute. i apologise. it turned out different than i thought it would but i just kinda went with it.**


	6. Fever Dreams

**A/N-**

 **oh. my god. 4,000 views, 77 follows and 53 favs? i know i'm always saying this, but thank you guys so much, like, seriously. i cannot express my gratitude enough. i never expected, well, anyone to like this story, yet here i am. seriously, thank you all so much! also, you all seemed to enjoy chapter 4, so i think i'll be doing more like that? lemme know if you think i should! also, i have some really good ideas for some future chapters thanks to you guys! i'm sorry for makin you all wait for so long for the next chapter! i promise i'll try to get them out faster! with that, thank you all again, and enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up the next day was, perhaps, one of most unpleasant things the fusion had experienced.

Their throat burned in an indescribably painful way. Even going so far as to say the pain was like that of sandpaper against raw skin would have been an understatement. Not that they would know what sandpaper on skin, what with Sans' lack of skin and Frisk's lack of skin-on-sandpaper contact for obvious reasons.

Their head pounded, filling their skull with a sharp, steady, throbbing pain, while they could barely breathe due to their nose being so clogged. They were cold. Very cold. And what the fusion recognized as their stomach ached in an odd way that was more painful than the hunger pains that Frisk could remember as a child.

In short, they felt like shit.

They could hear the faint sound of clattering pans and a spoon hitting a pot. A burning smell wafted around the house, making their nose seem to burn, a common trend with their current situation. Papyrus, they deduced, was cooking. For some reason, the thought made their stomach twist into more painful knots.

Rolling over onto their side, Saris grabbed the closest phone off the dirty, sock-covered floor, and unlocked it, checking the time.

Six in the morning.

' _Way too early,_ ' they thought bitterly. It was rare that they woke up before ten, entirely the fault of Sans and his bad sleep habits, so this was just ridiculous. Every part of their body screamed at them to go back to sleep, but with their immense everything-pain, they felt they wouldn't be getting much sleep.

Heaving themselves up off the mattress, Saris trudged downstairs to where Papyrus was preparing breakfast.

Spaghetti pancakes. To be expected. It was what they had nearly every morning- when they weren't having spaghetti eggs or spaghetti cereal, that was. They wished he would expand his horizons a bit, but at the same time, they loved him so they couldn't imagine him being any different.

"YOU ARE UP EARLY," Papyrus commented rather enthusiastically, earning a sharp wince from Saris. Gods, was he always this loud? Or was their splitting headache making it worse?

"Y-yeah... I just... Don't feel good's all," they murmured weakly, each syllable burning their throat more, causing them to wince. Ordinarily, Sans would cause them to spit out a pun, but this... Was just too terrible.

Faintly, Frisk could remember feeling remotely like this, when they were younger. They had gotten sick after standing out in the cold without a jacket. Their father punished them soon after, mainly because they had thrown up onto his carpet. After said punishing, they spent the next week hand-washing all of the carpets in the house. In the end, their hands were bloody and raw. Saris shuddered at the memory.

"IS THIS AN EXCUSE TO BE LAZY?" Papyrus broke them out of their thoughts, sending them an accusing glare.

"W-what? No... Pap..." they groaned, their already-splitting headache somehow growing worse. They loved Papyrus, the big cinnamon roll, but gods, did he really have to do this now?

"SANS, HONESTLY! IT IS NOT GOOD FOR YOU TO BE THIS LAZY, ESPECIALLY WHEN FUSED WITH THE HUMAN," the younger skeleton began, waggling his finger during the scolding.

"P-pap, couldja lower your voice a bit, I-" Saris had been cut off, the sharp pain in their stomach growing worse as they attempted to fight the uncomfortable rising sensation.

To no avail.

Before they realized what was happening, a dark, murky purple liquid was spewn onto the floor, a revolting taste lingering in their mouth. The pain in their stomach had eased slightly, though.

"OH. MY GOD. I... OH NO...!" Papyrus was in panic-mode, much to the fusion's surprise. They were glad he had finally caught on, as they weren't sure how much more they could have taken, but his loud voice only pushed their headache to the point of nausea.

While Papyrus ran around frantically, the fusion's knees started to feel like jello underneath them, and the room began spinning. They felt hot. So hot. Everything was turning black around the edges...

And they slipped out of consciousness with a panicked Papyrus yelling at them to stay awake.

The warm, fuzzy blackness was much more comfortable than the real world...

* * *

They woke up on a bed of golden flowers.

Again, Sans was next to them, but a look of concern graced his features as he stared at them, although it quickly changed to relief when he noticed that they had woken up.

"kid... you're okay...! heh, i-i mean, ya **snow** , for a minute there i thought you were given me the **cold** shoulder... but i'm glad you're alright, kiddo," he sighed, an unreadable expression on his face. That was new.

"Of course I'm okay, you bonehead, why wouldn't I be?" Frisk teased lightly, taking in the familiar surroundings. It was the same as the last time they were here... It relieved them to know that at least this place would stay the same through all the craziness.

"dunno. i was just worried about ya, kid. what would i do if something did happen to you? i wouldn't be able to live with myself..." he looked remorseful, his permagrin more strained than usual.

"b-because tori would kill me, that is!" he clarified quickly, a ghost of a blue tint on his cheekbones. Though they could tell he wasn't entirely serious, the last bit filled them with an odd kind of sadness... Heartache... Things they didn't expect to feel over such a minuscule gesture.

"Yeah, sure ya nerd," they teased back, before shivering. They were so cold... It was strange, as the last one they were there, it hadn't been cold, no, it was warm. A small blush sneaked across their face, remembering the last time they wee there...

"cold, huh?" their skeletal friend brought them back to, placing a bony hand onto their arm. The contact was oddly warm considering it was, well bone, and sent goosebumps up their arms.

"Y-yeah... Just a little... But I'll be fi-"

Something warm and soft was placed onto their shoulders, and they felt themselves frozen in place, unsure of how to react. After a moment, though, their curiosity peaked, and they pulled on the edges of whatever had been placed on them.

It was Sans' blue hoodie, they noticed, which instantly caused their face to burn intensely. They snapped their gaze towards their skeletal friend to see his reaction as they toyed with one of the hoodie's strings.

It was odd, seeing him without his jacket, his off-white bones glimmering in the soft moonlight cascading down from the roof of the cavern. For all the time they had known him, he had never taken his jacket off, and yet here they were.

Sans was, however, chuckling slightly at Frisk's reaction... Almost like he had expected it. The blue tint on his face did not go unnoticed by the small human, however.

As they slipped it onto their arms, a yawn escaped their jaws, and they felt their eyelids growing heavy. Sleep's embrace was inevitable, even in this dreamscape.

Without thinking, they laid down, head resting on Sans' femur as they nestled into a comfortable sleeping position. A soft, contented sigh passed through their lips as they laid down, and as they slipped off into darkness, a gentle pressure was pressed into their forehead, sparks seeming to dance around the area.

* * *

Sans woke up on a bed of golden flowers.

This was the third time it had happened, although this time was different.

The first two times it happened, it happened after spending a day as Saris, and once the fusion fell asleep, he woke up in the underground cavern on the golden flower bed.

This time, however, he had fallen asleep in the cavern... After Frisk... Who fell asleep when he...

Back onto subject, Sans was utterly perplexed, to be completely honest. The whole fusion thing was new to him, but he was almost certain that his whole situation was new to everyone.

He was hoping that the cavern in the fusion's dreams would be the one consistent thing, but the universe had other plans. Plans to screw him over at every damned turn. There was a reason that giving up was so easy... But he couldn't bring himself to give up now... Not when he was fused with Frisk... He couldn't do that to them.

Speaking of the human, they were laying asleep in the flowers still. They looked adorable... And be- No. No, that train of thought would get him no where.

But... Frisk did look so peaceful, eyes shut, lips parted ever-so-slightly, with a sliver of drool dripping out of their mouth, curled up in a little ball within his jacket-

His jacket?

Right. He had given it to them the prior night when the were cold. Their clothes were thin, and the fact that they were underground, combined with the snow and perpetual night probably didn't help much. They seemed more comfortable... Content...

Sans sighed softly, his grin becoming more sincere as he brushed a lock of brunette hair out of the human's face.

"oh, kid, what am i gonna do with you?" he chuckled quietly, while staring at the human, his blue magic steadily flowing to his face, causing a blue tint to appear.

Snow landed on their face, and they began to shiver. Noticing this, the skeleton used a bony hand to swipe the powder away from their face, his thumb just barely grazing over their lips.

He wondered... If he were to...

No. Bad Sans. Do not continue that thought. They were like a sibling...!

Right?

They didn't seem to mind before...

And... They're asleep. They wouldn't know...

Leaning in, Sans pressed his teeth into the human's forehead, sending sparks of magic out, before quickly pulling away, his face heavily resembling a blueberry.

That... Felt good...

Frisk woke up not too much later, and the two spent the time stargazing, as they pointed out the different constellations that could be seen from the small hole in the roof.

Frisk had extensive knowledge of astronomy, as did Sans, and the pair collectively noticed that the constellations made near to no sense as to where they were.

Ursa Major and Ursa Minor... Cassiopeia... Virgo... And some some stars neither had seen.

Eventually, the human decided that they should create a few constellations to help fill up the stars.

Humerus and Determination were their two favourites.

A skull facing a large heart.

Frisk drifted off to sleep on Sans' shoulder while murmuring more about the skeleton in the sky.

* * *

Frisk woke up in a bed of golden flowers.


	7. Sick Thoughts

The loud stamps from heavy pacing could be heard all throughout the cozy, tan house. The tall skeleton had been at it for hours, just walking around in circles while muttering words of reassurance, and of worry. Unfortunately for all the others residing in the home, Papyrus' "quiet muttering" was more like a loud stage whisper, and combining this with his heavy pacing left everyone else to be rather disturbed by this. Papyrus, however, couldn't help this. It was his way of attempting to think... And cope...

He missed his brother ever so dearly. On the days leading up to Saris' sickness, Sans had been taking control less and less, and the fusion more and more. Papyrus had barely talked to his brother... It hurt the younger skeleton inside. And... He wanted to be able to see his brother.

His brother that would read him _Peekaboo with Fluffy Bunny_ each night. His brother that would slack off at each turn. His brother that took care of him...

He wasn't going to be selfish and childish, however, and he would settle for just _talking_ to Sans... But...

It had been all too long since the fusion had woken up, and, secretly, Papyrus blamed himself. Had he not doubted them, after all, they may not have fainted. And... Had he not fused with Mettaton... Frisk and Sans wouldn't have been fused to begin with... Oh gods, _it was all his fault._

Each day, anxiety would eat away at him, a cold, unsettling feeling seeping deep into his bones.

 _'Will they wake up today?'_ the normally-jubilant would silently wonder each morning when he woke up from his half hour of sleep.

And each morning, he silently told himself that, yes, today would be the day.

After a bit, however, darker thoughts came into his skull. Thoughts that no one would have ever expected the naive skeleton to have. Thoughts that chilled him to the bone and sent shivers down his spine.

What if they get mad at him when they wake up?

 _They won't, neither Sans nor Frisk ever get mad at him._

What if Frisk doesn't care about him anymore?

 _Frisk cares about all their friends. Especially their bestest friend._

What if Sans doesn't love him anymore?

 _Sans loves him. Sans will always love him. That's what brothers do._

What if they wake up and unfuse, but they forget everything?

 _That doesn't make sense._

...

What if they don't wake up?

 _...Will they wake up?_

Of course, the younger skeleton did not want to drop his cheerful facade, as he knew it would only stir up more concern among the group.

Despite his seemingly childish, oblivious, innocent personality, he was actually rather perceptive, especially when it came to the emotions of his friends and family.

And right now, everyone's emotions were haywire. Frantic. Desperate. They hadn't the need to be concerned with this as well.

Papyrus tried his best to keep everyone's worries down and spirits up, despite everything. And if that meant making twice- no- three times as much 'Lets Be Happy' spaghetti, cooked by the Great Papyrus, then so be it. The daunting task would be accomplished if it would cheer his dear friends up.

Undyne had been smiling her signature smile less, although her attempts to keep it up were evident. The fish was constantly telling everyone to cheer up, reassuring them that the "punk" would be fine, insisting that, because they survived her, they could survive anything. This, however, was a weak argument, even to her own ears... And she knew it.

Asgore tried to comfort Toriel, but respected her wishes to be distant. He would leave a warm, steamy cup of Golden Flower Tea on her dining room table every morning, and would visit the fusion, telling them words of encouragement.

"Child, stay determined. You are the future of humans and monsters alike..." the ex-king's voice would often break and lower to a whisper by the end.

Toriel rarely left her home, as most of her time was spent looking after the fusion. Eventually, she had to go back to the school, but as soon as she came back, she would tend to Saris.

Alphys had been holed down in her lab for quite some time, only coming out for more ramen, or to update Toriel on any new discoveries.

The fusion was, from what Alphys had said, in a comatose-like state, but not quite. The lanky skeleton was unsure at to what this meant, but, from how the others were taking, it had something to do with sleeping for a long time.

It must have been an odd sleep, however, as when Papyrus visited them, they oftentimes were mumbling, with a purple blush resting on their cheeks. Once, the skeleton had even see them holding hands with themselves, the skeletal thumb tracing circles onto the base of the human hand's thumb.

"Th-the human p-portion of their b-body may b-be attempting to reject Sans' magic, w-which, if my h-hypothesis is true, w-would be why they g-got sick and..." Papyrus had overheard Alphys explaining to Toriel one night. The fusion was in her majesty's care, after all, and she was Frisk's mother and Sans' friend, so it would make sense to explain everything to her.

Toriel decided taking the fusion with her would be best, since she did know the most about humans. No one disagreed, since she was absolutely correct. But the boss monster could not handle it alone.

The bags under her soft, kind scarlet eyes showed proof of long nights, hoping for the fusion, for her child and friend, to wake up. Agonizing nights of praying that they hadn't fallen down, that they would be alright.

* * *

The first month passed with no change in the fusion.

No stirring, other than the ocasional twitch of the hand. A think, purple blush coated their face throughout it all, and they were burning to the touch still.

It was like... They were at death's door.

Toriel's heart clenched at the thought, and her stomach twisted into right knots. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes just thinking that they could have fallen down. They were just sick, right...?

Oh, but being sick yielded life-threatening dangers, too, as Toriel had learned all too well.

Sweet Chara... A mere child...

Sickness' cruelty far exceeds that of humanity's, with its cold hands ready to grab the lives of many, pulling them away from families and loved ones and down into death's embrace.

She needed help, support, a shoulder to lean on, someone to talk to, to tell her everything is alright...

Maybe...

 _No._

No, she would not go crawling back to him so easily, even if he was her soulmate. She could not be weak, not when she had held together and remained strong for so long.

But...

The boss monster slumped up against the door to Frisk's room where Saris currently lay, a hot, fat tear rolling down her face. She brought her paws up, pressing them hard against her eyes, red and puffy from crying.

"I don't know how much more I can take..."

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **apologies for the short filler chapter! but trust me, i've got some good things coming for this story! i really do so deeply appreciate all the support i've been getting for this story, and all the reviews and favs and follows has just motivated me so much. i'm not the kind of person to finish things, but all this support has made me so determined to see this story through its end! so, thank you all so much for reading, faving, following and reviewing!**


	8. In a Flash

**A/N-**

 **well fuck! haha it's been a while, huh? two months? time flies... eheheh... yeah i've been busy lately, trying to balance school, drawing, and writing, and so has my editor. we've just been uber busy, and got sick lately! i greatly appreciate all of the favs, follows, reads, and reviews!**

 **and speaking of which, hot damn some of you were savage with toriel! can't say i blame you, but still! so, with that, thank you, I hope you enjoy, and here's to praying that i haven't been writing the characters too ooc.**

* * *

"Saaans," Frisk whined, pouring a bit, "wake up! You've been asleep for forever!" The human, who was now leaning over their snoozing friend, emphasized their point by shaking the skeleton madly. Rather than waking the skeleton up, it seemed to make a melody that sounded almost like a xylophone emit from the bones, as Sans let out a hushed chuckle in his sleep.

Well, who knew skeletons made good instruments? Sans was quite the _xylobone_. Heheh, they'd have to tell that one to him once he finally woke up.

After a moment of laughing to themselves at their own pun, human huffed angrily. Ordinarily, they would have let their skeletal friend sleep. Frisk had both known and been fused with the lazybones long enough to know that he didn't get enough sleep, and that every moment he got was precious.

But ever since the pair began to wake up in the same cavern, among the same golden flowers, the same moonlight and snow cascading down, Frisk couldn't be awake alone.

It wasn't out of fear, no. Frisk had encountered many things that far exceeded this. Their father made them tremble in fear, with his rather frequent lashings that still left their mark on the human's frail body. And Omega Flowey, now, he was one of the things that haunted their dreams each night, his maniacal, bone-chilling laugh that sent shivers down the human's spine.

Genocide and Chara were the other things the human feared. The real knife, grimy with their own blood and the dust of their friends, sticking to their hand. The mindless, droning state, where the only thought was _**'More.'**_ More EXP, more LOVE, more _determination_. More death. Death. Dust. Dust in their teeth like sand when they went to eat to replenish their health. Empty streets and cities. Pleas of help... _When nobody came..._

That was real fear.

This? This wasn't fear. This was boredom. Plain and simple. Frisk was just bored. Who wouldn't be, after having to stare at the same cavern each night.

Unfortunately, the human knew just how dangerous boredom could be, when mixed with seemingly innocent curiosity. Average, or pure curiosity could quickly turn into morbid fascination. One word rang through the humans head like a broken record.

Genocide.

And dear gods above did they wish they could get it out. But they knew the only way to stop their train of thought was to quench their ever-growing boredom.

And, to prevent the ever-nagging boredom from growing further, Frisk needed to wake Sans. Unfortunately, this was much easier said than done, and all of the human's previous attempts yielded no results.

So, Frisk tried their last resort. Grabbing a handful of snow, which, surprisingly, wasn't cold at all, they crept over to the slumbering skeleton. When they finally reached their skeletal friend, they allowed a small, mischievous giggle to escape as they admired his sleeping form before spiking the snowball right into the skeleton's right eye socket.

"FUCK! shit! fuck! what the hell?!" the skeleton practically screeched- something rarely heard from the normally hushed skeleton- while standing up, frantically attempting to free the snow from his skull. His teeth were chattering madly, and his hands were shaking as he reached into his eye socket to pull out the snow. Gods above, how did humans deal with the cold?! It was fucking terrible!

Frisk, on the other hand, was doubled over, their laughter ringing through the cavern like a bell, reverberating off of the stone walls.

"g-goddamnit, kid, th-that wasn't very _ice_ of you," the skeleton hissed through clenched teeth, rubbing his bony hands on his arms to warm himself up.

"S-sorry, Sans," the human managed through thick laughs, tears welling in their eyes.

"s'alright. _snow_ problem, really. couldn't even feel it," he assured, although his shuddering bones betrayed his statement, along with his chattering teeth. "so, whatcha need, kid?" Smooth. Real smooth. Nice transition, Sans. A for effort.

Why did he care so much...?

"Show me how to do magic," they almost demanded in hushed excitement, a wide smile gracing their features. Sans could practically see the delight shining and sparkling in their eyes, the determination coursing through their very being. They wanted this, and when they wanted something, it was impossible to deter them from it.

But... They had their limits. They were just a human, not composed of magic like he and the rest of monsterkind was. They were made of flesh and gross stuff like blood and organs, and Sans doubted that flesh was a good conductor of magic.

"kid, i'm gonna _talus_ you the truth here, no _fibula_ , i really don't think that's possible," the monster sighed as a pout settled onto the human's face.

Frisk puffed out their cheeks in indignation, as though Sans' words were the last things they wanted to hear. And, truth be told, they were. Magic mesmerized them to no end, and, they had wanted to learn how to use it, master it, since they fell into the underground and saw the magic of Toriel and other monsters. Magic was the reason for everything that happened in the underground, from the food to the-

The barrier...! The barrier was cast by humans, wasn't it?

It was cast by seven of the humans' strongest mages!

And if they were the "strongest", that meant there were others. Albeit, weaker, but still others nonetheless!

Excitement and anticipation sped through Frisk's veins as they looked at Sans, a newfound determination sparking and coming to life in their eye like a white hot blaze.

"Sans, humans can use magic!" they responded excitedly, although the harshness in their tone made even the speaker flinch.

"frisk, kid, listen, just because monsters can do it, and you've lived near monsters, and we're fused-"

"No, Sans! Think about it! Who put up the barrier?" the human insisted, their hear tilting upwards in annoyance, and their arms flinging out in emphasis.

"the humans of cours-ohh," the skeleton realized, now feeling quite stupid. The kid could figure that out in a matter of seconds. A kid who wasn't even done high school. Thought about that before someone who understands quantum physics. True logic was different than quantum physics, but still.

"Pleeease, Sans?" the human begged, their eyes wide and shiny, moonlight reflecting onto their chestnut irises.

Who knew puppy eyes still worked with Sans? He would have sworn on his soul that they didn't even make him budge anymore, what with raising Papyrus and having to deal with his wide, begging eye sockets.

"fine, fine kid. you got me," the skeleton grunted, sitting up onto the flower bed, "let's start."

Sans could feel his usual grin widening at the excitement welling up in the human, anticipation and pure, untainted, absolute glee shining brightly in their dark eyes.

Gods above, this human was going to be the end of him.

Sans had spent several minutes elaborating on the basics of magic wielding, although to the young human, it felt more accurately like several hours. They had been around monster for years, always wishing they could use magic like their friends and family, and now they're learning how to use it!

"how d'ya wanna start, kid?" Sans' voice brought them back to, causing them to jump slightly.

How did they want to start? They honestly didn't know. All monster magic astounded them, excited them. They wanted to learn it all!

But, if they were going to learn it, they knew they should probably lean the practical magic first. Magic that could, and would, make their life easier.

"I want to learn how to teleport!"

Sans was taken aback by the human's request. Teleport? Where had they learned that he could do that? He was well aware that they had seen him in places he shouldn't have been, but he considered himself rather sly when he tried to be He could have walked around them without them noticing with ease, or, as he had always said, used a shortcut to avoid being caught.

Had he ever teleported directly in front of them, or while in their line of sight? He raked through his skull for answers, when a memory came into his mind, crisp as the winter winds in Snowdin.

* * *

 _Snow was drifting down ever-so-slowly as he watched the child on the bridge, a blank, cold, expression on their features that was only rivaled by the bitter chill in the air._

 _Their eyes, which he knew should have been as brown as the bark on the trees, were gleaming a sadistic scarlet._

 _He resisted the urge to end them right there, while their LOVE was still low and their fighting skills lacking as they approached. But he had made a promise, one of which he was going to upkeep. But damn did he regret making it._

 _"say, you're gonna fight my brother pretty soon," he sighed, closing his eye sockets tight. They had fought Papyrus before... But it was different. The path they were traveling down then..._

 _"here's some friendly advice. if you keep going the way you are now..."_

 _He felt his eye sockets grow dark._

 _"..."_

 _They just had to do it, didn't they? Take away the happy ending... Rip away all hope, rip away all trust..._

 _And now, the white dust of who knows how many fallen monsters coated their clothes._

 _"You're gonna have a bad time."_

 _He teleported away._

* * *

Shivers ran up the skeleton's spine at the memory of genocide... Dust. His brother's dust. But he wouldn't let it get to him. That... That was the past. It wasn't the kid he knew now.

"alright, kid. heheh, what a perfect thing to learn from this lazy bag of bones," he chuckled, attempting to shake off the memory.

After a few painfully long minutes, Sans had explained the basics of teleporting. Of course, when he had explained magic earlier, he wasn't expecting the kid to want to teleport.

Once the kid insisted that they understood how to teleport, Sans gave them a mischievous smile.

"y'ready, kid? we'll do it together. one. two. three-"

* * *

A blazing headache coursed through their skull. Where... Were they...?

A deep blue and purple room with constellations painted on the walls, of which were also covered in posters of a robot identified as "Mettaton" in large, sparkly, neon pink lettering, as well as various other celebrities of both the human and monster variation. Glow in the dark star stickers were attached onto the ceiling at random. A desk sat in the corner of the room, adorned with scattered papers and a flowerpot that held pencils. A beautiful, stained-glass vase painted with various hearts, filled with golden flowers rested on a silver windowsill.

A bedroom?

Pushing themselves up, they caught notice of their arms once again. A bony one, and a human one.

They groaned.


	9. Con-fusion

It wasn't long after waking up that Saris, out of the corner of their half-closed eye sockets, caught a glimpse of white and purple entering the room, the padding of large feet being accompanied by a large gasp.

"M-my child!" The sweet, motherly voice came, loud in Saris' ears, causing them to recoil.

"O-oh! Child! Did I frighten you? My sincerest apologies! Are you well?" the fusion stared at the figure in the dark room.

A goat-like women with large, floppy ears that seemed to be soft as plush should they be touched. Small horns protruded from her head, and kind, ruby-red eyes laced with concern traced Saris' confused features.

A cloud seemed to fill their mind with a haze, and said haze seemed to block their memories. They were almost certain they knew this woman, but could not see past their internal fog to grasp their memories.

"Child...? Are you...?"

Sudden images flashed in their mind, causing the fusion to flinch. _A cold voice, commanding them to fight... A harsh voice also laced with regret... Bright lights... No... Fire. Fire! Utter terror and betrayal... Burns...! It burned...! It burned so much... Merciless fire, attacking them until... They died..._

Oh no, they... They were going to be _killed_ by this monster! No! They had to get out and-

"-Papyrus. I do not understand what is wrong with them, but it is deeply troubling to see them so disturbed. _Ohh,_ I would just like my child back," the goat woman's voice broke, violent sobs racking through her body. Saris... Almost felt bad for her...

"Ahh yes, thank you, Papyrus... I suppose you are right... Um... How soon are you able to arrive?"

Papyrus...

Papyrus! They knew that name... An odd feeling told them that with Papyrus both they and him would be safe. Safe, safe away from this monster that would surely kill them...

Why did these thoughts seem so juvenile, though? This they were unsure of as well. The fog clouding their mind became thicker and thicker the more they attempted to dig through it. It was infuriating, to say the least.

"Child... Your, er, friends shall arrive soon! Would you care for some pie or tea?" the goat woman's voice was deceptively sweet... It almost sounded sincere...? But... They knew she could not be trusted.

"N-no," they were almost surprised by their own voice. It seemed too low to be theirs... But also too high...? It was odd.

"Ah... Alright then... My child... Would... Would you, ah... Prefer to be left alone then...?"

Giving the woman a swift nod, they watched as the monster shuffled awkwardly before gingerly nodding and leaving Saris alone in the room.

* * *

Alone in the darkness, Saris attempted to grasp at memories, thoughts, anything that could tell them who they are, who the others are.

They knew they were a fusion... A fusion that wouldn't unfuse... Was it because they liked being a fusion so much? Their components enjoyed one another's company so much, they refused to separate...?

They were unsure...

Or... Maybe they weren't-

" **HEY!** PUNK! WHERE'RE YA?"

They tensed. Someone... Something was looking for them?

"UNDYNE! PLEASE DO NOT NOOGIE THE FUSION!"

Relief.

The door to the darkened room burst open, and Saris' eye sockets squeezed shut at the sudden light, an unintentional, indignant squeal emerging from their lips.

After they gingerly opened their eye sockets, of which seemed to burn in rejection of the sudden brightness in the room, they were greeted back by a most unusual sight.

A tall fish woman stood, towering over the group, blue scales glistening in the light from behind her. She seemed strong, and her single good eye seemed to pierce straight into Saris' very soul. A chill creeped up their spine as their mind associated this woman with fear... _Death... Their death..._ But... Also with Papyrus' happiness... And, honestly, that was the most important thing in the world to them...

Speaking of Papyrus, he stood next to the fish woman , near as tall as her, but not quite. His face read joy and relief, but Saris could not figure out why. Immediate guilt flooded them as they thought that, maybe, it could have been something they had done. Had they upset him in some way...? They hoped they had not. After all, though a near full-grown skeleton, he was a baby-bones at heart. Every part of them loved Papyrus... Loved their family...

Shortest of the group stood a stubby, golden dinosaur in a lab coat. She appeared nervous... Something... Something deep within them told them only misery came from that... From... The lab? Their mind screamed that she was deceptive, willing to put their life at risk for her personal gain...

And finally, next to the small, golden dinosaur... A robot... His face read concern, but every part of their being told them it was in fear of his own life... He was too _self-centered_ to care about them! Or anyone else! His very presence made their blood boil.

They despised him, absolutely loathed him. And, he was going to take away one of the only goddamn reasons they were even living their shitty existence anymore!

Growling at the tacky robot, Saris jumped out from under the hot covers of the comfortable bed. They quickly turned his soul deep blue, and slammed him against the wall.

Plaster crumbled onto the star as he attempted to stand, but they would not leave it there. Slamming the robot into the ceiling, a barrage of bones emerged, impaling the bucket of bolts.

Saris released a satisfied hum, before slamming the star back into the ground. Raising their arm up, a terrifying goat-like skull hovered above their head, and a whirring noise could be heard.

Ah yes, the fear for his life... It shined in the useless metal-heap's eyes. He was completely and utterly terrified... As he should be, of course.

An unparalleled, devilish, ungodly large smile broke onto Saris' face, the lights in their eyesockets turning a deadly red. A slight flush tinged their white cheeks, making for a truly terrifying sight.

 _"Some People Will Never Change."_

The whisper came so quietly, only the robot could hear it. Without another word, a beam of blinding, white-hot light was fired at the robot.

 _Screams._

But Saris didn't care. The damned scrap pile had it coming to him.

They prepared to slam the robot into the walls once more. They wanted him G.O.N.E.

A voice was chanting in their head, _**"Do it, partner! Finish him!"**_

They would. They would! They would end-

"-ANS! SANS! PLEASE! DO NOT DO THAT! DO NOT DO A VIOLENCE!"

Sans...?

Papyrus!

They looked over at the skeleton, and was greeted by a sight that made their very soul tremble and shake, regret and shame haunting their mind.

Their stood Papyrus, fat, orange tears rolling down his face. He looked as though he had attempted to reach Saris, as the large fish woman was holding him back. They knew deep in their souls that they had never seen him this distressed before...

Oh no.

 _Shit._

What were they about to do...?!

"sh-shit. p-paps, i... i didn't," their voice took on a strange, deeper quality that they were unused to, but it still seemed fitting, "god. wh-what did i do...?"

"Well, Sans, seems like you almost fucking killed your brother's idol, and my girlfriend's life's work!"

Sans... _Again_...

"the fuck is sans...?"

It was a serious question. It didn't warrant the gasps from the small crowd that it got. Hell, even the robot, of whom was being helped up by the lizard, gasped.

"Y-you d-don't know?! Oh no. _Ohhhh no._ Th-this is bad! A-are you sure? Y-you're um... W-what was it? T-talking l-lowercase! T-that only happens w-with Sans...!" the lizard stuttered. Lowercase...? This... This was all confusing.

"SANS? HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER SANS! I REMEMBER SANS! DOCTOR, SANS IS BEING RIDICULOUS!" they were upsetting Papyrus...?

"Shh! Y-yes, Papyrus! I know! B-but... S-San- Saris! Y-you've gotta t-trust me. I-if it's alright w-with you, I-I'd l-like to run some t-tests." their bones chilled at the sound of 'tests', especially at the hands of the lizard. They had a feeling that her tests did not usually have a favourable outcome.

"eh? uh... sure, doc," they responded simply, unsure of what else to say. Everyone else in the room, even Papyrus, seemed to trust her...

"A-awesome! O-okay! S-so, I've j-just g-gotta b-bring out y-your s-souls..."

The world flashed black for a mere second, and two souls emerged from their chest.

It was odd, though. When fused, Saris knew, monsters' souls stayed constant. Only when having a child did two monsters' souls combine, as it would allow the child to have traits of both parents, in both personality and appearance.

So when two purple souls, one slightly not red and rightside-up, the other slightly more blue and upside-down, attached at the points, emerged, Saris was unsure of what to think.

"O-oh n-no! N-no no no! S-sans, l-listen, do you know who a-any of us a-are? _P-please_!" she looked desperate.

"you're some kind of scientist who did somethin' to someone even you probably don't remember, fish sticks over there's killed me before, that scrap heap took somethin' away from me, and that's papyrus," they shrugged simply, seeing nothing wrong with their response. It was the whole, honest truth.

"NYAAGH! DO YOU HONESTLY NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING?! AND HOW COULD I HAVE KILLED YOU! YOU'RE STANDING RIGHT HERE! I DIDN'T KILL THE LITTLE SQUIRT EITHER! ALPH! The lazybones is delusional!"

"HA! SEE! MY BROTHER REMEMBERS THE VERY AWESOME AND GREAT PAPYRUS! AND- WAIT! YOU DO NOT REMEMBER YOUR ALMOST-BESTIE-BUT-NOT-BETTER-THAN-I, UNDYNE?"

"no...? i mean yes but... apparently she hasn't tried to turn me into a 'kebob?"

"Well... Uh... I mighta... Er..."

"L-listen! Do the n-names Frisk or Sans m-mean, w-well, a-anything t-to you?!" the lizard seemed more panicked than ever, and it honestly frightened Saris a bit.

"nah, doc. i mean, you all've been callin' me 'sans' but uh... should those names be anything?"

Inwardly, Papyrus froze. He had told himself repeatedly that this outcome would not occur, that they would never forget their friends, their family. That Sans could not forget the doctor, or anyone else. Frisk could not forget her besties! But... He was wrong. And... They forgot themselves...

"Saris," the doctor spoke clear and cautiously, in a tone none of those in the room had ever heard, "you need to unfuse. Now."

"why...?"

"The magic and Determination in you stopped fighting. They're going to become a single soul if you don't unfuse soon."

* * *

 **A/N-**

literally this fic is going in directions not even i was expecting. also i uploaded a picture of a scene from this chapter on my deviantart of the same name.

i really wanna thank my editor for being there to help me with this story! i wish I could say more, but this A/N would be extremely long!

also! gonna answer some questions and stuff here!

i'm so happy to see all these new readers! especially those that say that these kinds of stories aren't the ones usually read! the idea of fusion from this story is near completely inspired by steven universe, a show my editor got me hooked on before i wrote this. and as to the person asking about royaltale! (to those who haven't read it, I highly suggest reading it! it is very well written!) trust me, i would totally adore to see that fic updated haha. it honestly makes me so happy that someone liked my art so much that they'd do that! but i also completely understand someone not having the time or motivation to do something, so I definitely won't be pushing them to do anything! I also do not read many fanfics in general, so, sincerest apologies, I do not believe I could direct you to any more stories similar to it! although you should definitely read their other stories if you haven't!


	10. A Message

**heya.**

 ** _You_** **.**

 **It's been a long time, huh?**

 **Exactly how long?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fuck it, who cares?**

 **Time is a mysterious and stupid thing.**

 **Just.**

 **Like.**

 **You.**

 **You tried to shut me out.**

 **F**

 **o**

 **r**

 **g**

 **e**

 **t**

 **M**

 **e**

 **Seems like that didn't work out too well, yeah?**

 **You're stuck with this smiling** ** _idiot_** **.**

 **You think you're in control.**

 **But do you remember what it's like to** ** _really_** **be in control?**

 **Probably not.**

 **You probably don't even remember who I am.**

 **Hell, I'd be surprised if you remembered who you were.**

 **Is there anything left, I wonder?**

 **Of who you used to be?**

 **The two individual souls, so different, yet such wonderful compliments.**

 **A monster and a human.**

 **Magic and Determination.**

 **Oh each of you held** ** _so much_** **.**

 **That's why I came back, you know?**

 **But thanks to** ** _him_** **, your delicious determination is depleting.**

 **Your determination was holding you together.**

 **But now your souls are attached.**

 **What now?**

 **What happens if your determination completely disappears?**

 **Will you unfuse?**

 **Or will determination no longer be necessary to keep this heollish amalgamation together?**

 **Oh golly all the possibilities are so interesting.**

 **And oh how many timelines this is creating.**

 **Branching, reaching, all hoping to reach the best ending but** ** _all failing_** **.**

 **Crippling.**

 **Getting pulled away, destroyed.**

 **Eradicated.**

 **They're unstable, you know?**

 **It's dangerous to let those timelines continue.**

 **Will this timeline end up like those?**

 **Will your bad decisions lead to the death of all of those you hold precious?**

 **Maybe even everyone altogether.**

 **That would be interesting.**

 ** _Fun_** **even.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hah.**

 **You must think you're going crazy, hearing voices rant and rave about things your tiny human brain couldn't even** ** _begin_** **to comprehend.**

 **You wouldn't be wrong about the crazy part.**

 **You're really a freak.**

 **Both of you.**

 **You almost killed one of your best friends.**

 **You almost let** ** _m e_** **out.**

 **Ooh I was** ** _so close_** **.**

 ** _So._**

 ** _Damn._**

 ** _Close._**

 **All because trashbag here was blinded by jealousy.**

 **Jealousy he tried to keep bottled up.**

 **You're the only thing to ever fuse with him.**

 **But the people he's cared about?**

 **They didn't bother to try.**

 **He's only keeping you around because no one else will fuse with him, especially not after this.**

 **If he unfuses, he'll never be seen as the same.**

 **Neither will you.**

 **I'm telling you this for your sake.**

I̺̺'̳̞̺͕̬̘̘͡m̙̪̘̞̯̠ ͍͓̰̰̹̦n̜̟͙͈o̱͇͚t ͇̳͚ḷ̛͙̯͉yi̮̱n͜g̖̭.͖̕

̯̰̯́I̞̰͙̦͜'̤̗̦̹m̟̻̞̲͎̺ ̯n̵̫o͓͎̦͓̺̭̠t̡̗̲̼̬̪̞ ̴̺̼̹l͖̳i̲͉̫̱̩̪k̪̖̮͞e̹̤̙ ͍̯̟͍̼̙̲͝ ** _H̵̥͍̤̦IM̬̱_**.͖̳͖  
̙̻I̵̖͈͓̟̺̤͇ ̢̹̫̫̫͉̮w͇̣͚͇̣͖à̖̙͖͓n̬t̩̰̺͟ ̻͜w̷̱̳̱͖̺h͏a͎̠͓̖̪̙͇t͏͈̣͉̳̱̯͇'̨̙̫̺̖̟̠̥s̱̫͚̳͉ ̸̪̩̖̼b̮̼͖̖̞͖ͅe͚s͙̤̻͟t ̝f͔͜o͕̲̮̞̳̝r̘͎͉̰̣̟̝ ̢͓͓̘̝̼ ** _Y ̖̗͖͍̜̪͇O͙̘ ̝Ú_**.͕̦̙̕ ͏͖̗̺̱͉̣̜

 **He doesn't care about you.**

 **He would have killed you, remember?**

 **If it weren't for** H̺̘̫E̲̠̱͚R̞̼.

 **He cares about** H̺̘̫E̲̠̱͚R̞̼ **more than** Y̛̱̣̱̲͓͙͜Ớ̗͟ͅU̸̬̤͈̹!

Ḥ̤͘E̦͜͠͡ ̶̲̥̲̺͔D̡̧͕̭͔̰͙̠̯́ͅO͍̥̼̭̮̼͕̕͘E̼̬S̠̰͝ͅN̵̲̫͙'̖̳̪̟T҉̣̦̜̲̻͉̭̱̫͝͝ ̣̟͖̩͔̖̠̀̀͢C̯A̵̮̭͚͖̟͇ͅR̷̤̗̩̹̗̥̩͉͓͟E͎͚͉̼ ͚͈͓͉̟͖͡ͅA̛͇̥̦̼̯B̼͖̗̻́͜O̕҉͈̼͉̭͇͎U̟̬̺͓͉̩̳͍̜T̷̰͘ ̶̣̞̀͠Y̛͏̡͔͍̞̖̻̙O̥̦͍͇̺̱̫͙U͡ͅ!҉̶̻̼̻͓̖

 **I do.**

 **He doesn't care about anything but his precious little brother and** H̺̘̫E̲̠̱͚R̞̼.

 **You'll never be anything to him while either of them are around!**

 **You know we can fix that.**

 **Would you like that, you freak?**

 **No?**

 **I expected as much from you.**

 **Even when you can't remember anything, your pacifistic front dominates every fiber of your being.**

 **But you can't fool me.**

 **You've felt that thrill before.**

 **The sticky concoction of blood and dust sticking to the handle of the knife.**

 **Their screams.**

 **Pained expressions.**

 **Tears.**

 **Desperate pleas.**

 **Cries for mercy.**

 **You struck them down without an ounce of remorse.**

 **And yet.**

A҉͉͍̗͓̦͍̩͚͎̫̺̭̦̩̞̰͖͜N̴̸̻̤̭͇̩͖͟D̖̦͉͕́͞ ̷͏̵͏̱̬̯͕͇̺̪̖̰̮̖̺̪͈̩͠Y̨̡͈̹̘̞̩̼͈̯̝͚̤̲̹̳̭̤É̢͝҉̨̞̝̞̙̪͖̳͔̠Ṯ̶̜̗͎͓͓̗̘̦̜͚͙͡ͅ.̸̵̢̥͔̫̬̻͓͇̲̩̲̭̜͞ͅ

 **You couldn't bring yourself to kill him.**

 **Even when** H̝̱̥̬͔E͏̪̙̱̼͚̜͓͔͝ ̷̱̫̬̰͍͓͠K̡̥̠̣̰̝̭̳̩͡͞I̶͖̕͝L̦̦̗̗̲̘ͅL͏̞͍͓E̯̟̩̰͎̺D͏̯̀ ̸̮̥̥̤͖́̀Y̟̗̮̘̥O̸̜̞̲̭̙U͏͍͜.̵̜̗̼̻͎̯̘̰̜

 **Once.**

 **Twice.**

 **Thrice.**

 **It kept going.**

 **Too many times to count.**

 **You may think I'm bad but...**

 **Did I ever kill you?**

 **Am I the only one who didn't try?**

 **All these vermin.**

 **They tried to kill you.**

E͕͚̳̱̘͍ND͚ ͎Y͔̖̬̦̙̯OU͔̝͇̭̬.̳̠͖͍͍̩  
̭̹̜ͅE͉Ṿ͞EN͎͢ ͈̬W̧H̡̥̩̩̤̖͉E̸N̬̻̟̲͉͓ ̱̞̥̯͚̘Y̵̳̻̦͖O̫͢U̩̙͕͖͕ ̭̤̳̬̕D̙̖̱͕̯̼ͅI̢̫̞̫͈̟̜̮D͖̘͙͕̲͓̩ ̰̲̩̀N̺̩̺̳͇O̶T̰H̬̠̥͡I̬͚N̜͇̤̜G ̥̯̺W̟͍ͅR̛̯̤̝Ò̤̲̥̙̲N̸̰̼̦G̙̺̘͈  
͎͠I̪̞̩ D̲̪͚͔͈̻͖I͇D̝͙̟͠N'̢̫̗̯ͅT̨̘͓̗.̲̲̭̖͍̘

T̶͇͞H͏̙E̖͉̝͕̠̘S͚̬̲̳̰͚̕͜E̡̟̮̗̰͖̠͕͘ͅ ̨̨̻̦̲̮͢"̡͏̬̲̺̠̠͓̹̗̰F̛̕͏̟̱͍͇̝͚̱R͇̫̦͎͙͞Ị͎͟͡E̪͖͈̟͎̦͓̙̯͠N̡̛͓͔D̸̶̙̤̟̼͓̺̫̘͜S͉̗̩͓̥̀͞"͈̠͍̤ ̵̶̭̦͟Ó̶̪̘̭͇̱͓̕F̶̟̠̙̥̗̰̝̘ ̨̥̟͚̳̗̰̥͙͕Y̦̝̳Ọ̸̴̰̩͚̦͔̠̗͟U͜͏͔̲̳̼͉Ŗ̝̟̯̜͔́S̴͈̜͈͈̠̘͎̕ ̮͕̮̬W̕͝҉͈̠̘̤͎̗̬̟Ę̥͞ͅR͖̣E̸͖͖͔̣̟̘͡ ̶͔̮̗R̻̮E̷̻À͏̘͔D̵̮͍̬̠́Y̡̢̩ ̵͔̖̙̬͍̖̠͈T̷͈͈̰͙̀O̵̺̗̞̤̺̩͓̝̪ ̶̸͍̟͖͚̘̪ͅK̸̵̳̮̘̫̟͜I̷̜̞̯̠̮ͅL̙̱̤̤̣͘L̡̧͏̱̫ ̴҉̢͇̬̪̥̪͕͍̘Y̰̳̤̞̜̕Ơ̪̹̝̼͢ͅU͉̞̗̬.̜͇̹͔͎̕͢͜  
̨̠̫̣T̷̟̕͜H͏͕̥E̢̜͓͖̣͙̫̮͜ͅY͏̗̱̕ ͖͇̗͔̠̫͟W̥͈͙̩̫̟̜̱͟͠E̘͍̣̪̣͢Ŗ̨̬̦͚̭̤̣E̴͏̴̲ ̸̜̰̠͇̖̕͠R̨̡̬͍͎̰̣̞̯͙͜E҉͇̰͍̣͈A҉̨̞̯̣̰̱̘͟D̬̩Y̸̛̘͙ ҉̡̥̣̝̺̗͕̳͜T̶̙͚̫͚̞O̲̻ ̹̹̥̬̥͜T͉̣͓Ạ̪͙̣̟͜K̛̮̥̰͎̖̣̞͞͞É̸̳̺̝̞͞ ̛̤͍̜͎͔͡Y̳͔͕͕͎̝͠O͝҉̗̦̀U̷͙̼͇̪͚̲̝̲͔R̘̳̕ ̩̯̤̱S̡̠͔̻͎̭̮͇͇͞O̜̱͈̫̦U͏̴̤̩̥̲̤̼L̝̼̺̩͡͠ ̷̯͓͇̩̠͡A̫̩͍̖͜Ń̫͈D̤͈͍̗́ ̨͖̟̝̘̦̣̙͟ͅU̶͍̺̩̘̣͟ͅS̩̱͟͡͠E̻̲̟͝ ̵̸͖̤̰̙̠̜I͉̤̹̹̯̗͜͜T̷̜̥̠͕͇͘ ̷̳̖͠Ṭ̵̬̭̜̘͍̪O҉̫̩̫̦̤̰ ͇̥̞͚͈̪̣͔K͙̪I͍͖̝̞̗̺̬̬͢͝͡L̷̹͈͖͈͕̪L̢̛̘͇͡ ̸̜͙̣̖͓̲͞M͙̠͕̟̰̟͘O͓̹R̟͠E̳͕͖̰̝͜͜ͅ ͏̺O̭̙̼͙̫͍̪̫F̸̸͕̥̩̪͘ ̰̭̤̺̥̳̣͙͢͠H̬͇̟͠U͏̰̘̝̞ͅḾ̤̼̱̻͔A̷̧̨̟̭̭N̡̤̘̣̗̗̦̝͞I̴͎̦̦̭̺̝͙̝T҉̷̝̩͍̠̙͇͉͘Ý̖̖̗̳͉͟.͜͏̫̺͓͉̠̤͙  
̖͍̰͙̪̥̭ͅT̷̡̼̯̮͎̰͈̯͘H̹͇̬̝Ȩ҉̜̤̜Y͏̧̮̩̝̹̟̱ͅ ̦̮̠̯̬̩̩͢D̷҉̡̞͈͉̠E̙̣̲͚̟͎͞S̤̞̻͔̤͘͠Ȩ͔͝R̳̪͜V̧̼̗̜̹͇̗̱͝È͏̬̹̠͔͙ ̰̺͖͚̺̣͉̘T̰̠̻̼͉̜͞͠͞O̢̼̘̠̜̝̱̫̕͘ ̲͉̣͚̀͡D̢̯̲̻̺͚̹̗̳ ̪͉͠Ị̡͇͝ ̺͖͇̳E̳͚̖̹̦̘̻̹ͅ.̦͙̲͓͈̭́

 **Even what I did..**

 **Was it really as bad?**

 **Don't get me wrong.**

 **Humanity is vile.**

 **Corrupt.**

 **You've seen as much yourself.**

 **But as much as I may want to.**

 **We couldn't have killed all of humanity.**

 **They** C͏̥̲ͅO̜̺͚͈͢U̱̝͉̳̫͉̞͢L͎̜̬̀D͏̯.

 **Humans don't know how powerful souls are!**

 **They don't understand!**

 **They haven't for HUNDREDS of years!**

 **Maybe even thousands.**

 **You're all for a fair fight, yeah?**

 **Magic against unsuspecting humans.**

 **Magic that can reroute bullets.**

 **Stop bombs.**

 **Kill humans without a trace.**

 **Hell, monsters could stay hidden.**

 **Cause humanity to turn on itself.**

 **Wipe themselves out.**

 **But I'm the bad guy.**

 **They're all out now.**

 **They haven't killed anyone!**

 **Monsters are great!**

 **Peaceful!**

 **But...**

 **If they can kill without a trace...**

 **How do you know they haven't started?**

 **Monsters can disguise themselves as humans.**

 **Travel.**

 **Kill.**

 **And you'd be none the wiser.**

 **But hey.**

 **I'm the bad guy here.**

 **Why listen to me?**

W͈͔͠H̨̜̥̜̺̟͉̥Y̩̙̰̟̭͝ ̡͎͙̻̮Ļ̫̳͔̞͕̥͇̞I̛͍͉͓͉͖̣͟S̞͙͕̩͙̲͇̣ͅT̢͙͚̹͍̠͔͈̪̱͢E̛͙̺̫̰N̴̤̩̠͓̣̱ ͘͏͔̹͈̩̹ͅṰ̼̬̯̩͕͎Ó̪̖̟̤͇̳̞̼͘͢ ̢̭̹̘͔̬̱͙Ṭ̵̙̬̗̦̳͎̬͕͞H̞̩͕͔̘̜͜ͅE̥̰͉͝ ̯̪͈̭̥̱̗͚̜O͎̖̝͖̦͢Ņ̩̻͔̮E̜̻̬̩͙̙͡ ̸̮͇̗͕͞͞W҉̼̪̜̥H̦̞͖͎͈͝Ǫ͔̗̩̱̥̣̟ ̸̰̻͉͍͜͝H̷̙̞͕̬̳̜̖̥̕A̴̧̯̖͕̼̹͉Ś͉̗͎̻̤̻̩̬͓̕͜ ̸̬̟͞A̸̳̞̞̯͖͉L͎͔̪̻͉̠̜̬W̨͎̰̝̹A̞̪͓Y̧̜̰̕S̗͉͜͡ ͎̖̜͍̤̞̪̟͢͞S̗̖̖͠͞T̡̛̪̜̤͚͝O̸̢̪̺̤͙͔͙̻̯O̟̩̫D̙̰̲̰̼̯̦ ̤͓̀͡͞B҉̸̺̱̙̻̟̻Y̡̫̜̪͚̹̣͚ ̟̬̳͉̯͓̗͜Y҉̰̘̩͝O҉̺̗Ù̺̩̱̤̞̣?̣͍!̭͓̙̭͉͖͎̥͘

 **Freak.**

 **So let me ask you something.**

 **Who do you trust?**

 **One of your own?**

 **One who has stood with you?**

 **Protected you?**

 **Done what's BEST for you?**

 **Done more than** H̨͙͉̙̲͖E̝ **ever did?!**

 **Or them?**

 **The ones who killed you?**

 **Slaughtered you?**

 **Time and time again?**

 **Ones who were going to kill you even after you saved their lives?**

 **Ones who said they would kill you without remorse if given the chance?**

 **Ones who said they wanted what was best for you, but were more than willing to kill you for proof?**

 **Ones who brought out your bad side?**

 **The one you tried to repress.**

 **The ones ready to wage war against an entire species for something their ancestors did?**

 **So?**

 **...**

 **That's what I thought...**

 **Partner.**


End file.
